Don't Want to Make Sad Ending
by LaLaLaPoo
Summary: Bertahanlah dan hidup bahagia. Karena dengan begitu tak ada akhir yang menyedihkan dalam kisah kita. Bagi mereka cinta terakhir dan pertama itu sama penting. Bagaimana dengan kalian,? Let's began the story,
1. Chapter 1

Ini kisah seorang pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook yang jatuh cinta pada namja manis seusianya, Park Jimin. Jungkook yang baru menemukan apa arti cinta dan langsung menetapkan keinginannya untuk memiliki kisah di mana hanya ada dia dan orang yang ia cintai itu dalam kisahnya, lalu menemukan akhir yang bahagia. Keinginan yang sederhana, semua orang juga menginginkan akhir yang seperti itu tentunya dalam kisah mereka, iya kan,,?

Cinta pertama dan cinta terakhir. Menurut kalian mana yang paling penting ? Kalau Jeon Jungkook memilih keduanya sebagai hal yang sangat penting, begitu halnya dengan Park Jimin.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu,,?"tanya namja itu sedikit membentak,

Jimin menatap sengit Taehyung yang berdiri di depannya itu. Namun yang di tanya malah balik menatapnya dan denga begitu enteng menanggapi Jimin yang keningnya mengerut itu.

"Siapa.?"ujar Taehyung sangat innocent.

"..KAU,,!"Jimin menunjuk kening pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tidak"Taehyung menggeleng santai seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau mengaku kalau sudah mencuri permen.

"Ccih,,!"Jimin membuang muka dengan sangat. Namun pemuda di depannya itu malah tersenyum licik dan memandangnya intens. Ia semakin gencar untuk menggoda Jimin yang acuh. Bahkan kali ini ia menyeringai tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melihatmu,,,?!"tanya Taehyung yang menelusuri leher Jimin, sangat bersih, pikirnya,

Jimin semakin membuang muka jauh jauh sampai membelakangi Taehyung.

"Karena aku tidak SUKA,,"jawab Jimin begitu tegas.

"Kau. Tidak. Menyukaiku,,?"

"Tidak. Sama. Sekali."

Bukan Taehyung namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Pemuda malahan semakin bergairah untuk menggoda Jimin yang terlihat kesal namun jadi manis di matanya itu. Sekarang Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan kembali berdiri di depan Jimin, kali ini mengedipkan matanya pada Jimin. Namja manis itu menatapnya risih.

"Ya Ampun aku benar benar bisa gila,,"Jimin mengumpat. Dia tidak akan bosan membuang muka dari Taehyung.

"Ya benar. Sebentar lagi kau akan gila padaku,"bisik Taehyung lirih di leher Jimin.

"DIAM,,!"

Teriak Jimin yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika memelototi Taehyung.

Taehyung tersentak dengan teriakan si manis dan iris mata kecoklatan Jimin yang membulat penuh itu. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau Jimin akan menjadi seperti itu. Jimin memijat dahinya pelan. Mengelus dadanya mencoba untuk menjadi manusia paling sabar di dunia. Ia tidak ingin image calmnya rusak begitu saja hanya gara gara setan itu.

"Cepat buka pintu itu,,!"suruh Jimin dengan nada datar pada Taehyung yang sedikit blank itu.

Taehyung menggeleng seenaknya. Jimin melirik namja itu dengan tajam, sepertinya ia akan kehilangan kesabarannya dan berubah menjadi Hulk.

"..atau.."ucapnya dengan intonasi yang sangat di tekankan menunjuk pada Taehyung.

"Atau apa,,?"tantang Taehyung yang malah mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada Jimin. Tapi itu tidak membuat Jimin sontak menjadi kikuk, karena ia malah semakin tidak sabaran ingin mencekik Taehyung yang menyebalkan itu.

"Atau aku benar benar akan mengutukmu sebagai manusia yang paling menjengkelkan seantero dunia,"gertak Jimin dengan mimik serius.

Mereka beradu pandang dengan deathglarenya masing masing. Cukup lama. Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Tiga menit setengah, berlalu.

Baik Jimin dan Taehyung dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya masing masing dan Taehyung kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

'Ceklek' pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya saat Taehyung menekan kenopnya. Jimin menatapanya tidak percaya. Taehyung hanya berdiri di sana dengan tatapan datar dan senyum yang sangat jahil.

"Pintu ini tidak terkunci manis. Sejak tadi."ujar Taehyung sangat innocent dan penuh desahan itu. Membuat Jimin muak,

Namja itu berdecak kesal mengetauinya. Ia tidak habis pikir dan merasa sangat bodoh karena telah menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga dengan sia sia bersama pemuda yang telah membakar hatinya itu.

Jimin menggendong tas punggungnya dengan mantap dan berjalan kesal menuju pintu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya sangat nista itu. Tapi lagi lagi, Kim Taehyung, menghadangnya. Langkahnya tertahan saat tangan besar Taehyung mencengkeram lengannya.

"Sssttt..!"

Ia berdesis. Dengan gaya Stay cool, Taehyung melirik Jimin yang sudah dalam level ingin mengamuk itu.

"Lepaskan,!"ujar Jimin yang kepalanya sudah di tumbuhi tanduk setan itu.

"Ups, mianhae,"Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya buronan yang tertangkap basah. Namun lagi lagi seringaian itu semakin melebar di wajah tampannya saat mendapati Jimin yang BENAR BENAR SANGAT KESAL SEKALI.

"Tapi, lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, _baby_ ,"bisik Taehyung sangat seduktif dan dekat sekali di telinga Jimin hingga hampir menyentuh daun telinganya. Namja manis itu menoleh dan menatap Taehyung dengan mata indahnya yang di penuhi kobaran api itu. Wajah keduanya kembali bertemu bahkan kali ini lebih dekat. Menciptakan sebuah dinding es yang tipis di antaranya. Dingin. Namun hanya Taehyung yang merasakan dingin itu.

"Itu terjadi hanya jika kau bisa menangkapku,"

Detik berikutnya setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jimin, ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang membeku.

"Ouuwwhh, dia itu seperti es krim, iisshh, dingin, tapi,, manis"ujar Taehyung setelahnya dengan nada yang gemas.

" _Apa kerasmu untuk mengacuhkanku sekeras diriku untuk mempertahankanmu, Jimin-ah,,"_

Jimin berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat cepat, ia ingin segera meninggalkan koridor di lantai dua itu. Meninggalkan kekesalannya yang meluap luap karena sudah di temui makhluk itu di permulaan harinya.

"Pagi Jiminieee,,!"sapa Hoseok dengan sangat ramah lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya saat berpapasan dengan Jimin yang menggerutu itu. Namun sepertinya ia tidak mendapat respon yang baik karena Jimin berlalu begitu saja.

"Jangan Menyapaku,,!"sahut Jimin kemudian yang sudah melangkah jauh. Itu pun dengan sangat ketus. Hobie menatap Jimin yang melaluinya begitu saja dengan heran karena sikap namja manis itu yang luar biasa tidak di duganya. Ia lalu berbalik arah dan mendapati Taehyung yang berdiri di pintu gudang itu. Dari seringaian Taehyung dan sikap Jimin yang jutek padanya, sepertinya ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan apa masalahnya.

"Aigoo, Kau membuatnya makin agresif Tae, lihat dia,! Wajah manisnya kusut sekali, Kau menggodanya lagi hoh,,!?" Tanya Hobie yang mengalungkan tanggannya di pundak bro karibnya itu.

"Kau pikir apalagi yang mau kulakukan padanya,,"sahut Taehyung enteng.

"Baiklah itu kebiasaanmu, tapi aku hanya mengingatkan untuk tidak berlebihan,"

Kali ini J Horse menjadi bijak. Taehyung malah mendesis.

"Aish, dia itu manis sekali, aku sungguh gemas,"

"Dia sudah punya pacar Tae,"

"Siapa,? Gigi kelinci itu,, ouwh ayolah, ketampananku ini tujuh tingkat di atasnya. Lagipula sejak awal Jimin itu milikku, jadi aku akan mengambilnya lagi,,"

"Kau pikir dia itu barang,,"

Taehyung menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya merasakan betapa gemasnya ia kalau melihat Jimin kesal seperti itu.

Jimin meletakkan tasnya dengan kasar di atas meja dan duduk sekenanya di bangku miliknya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas karena moodnya yang sangat buruk itu, lenguhan kasarnya menyiratkan kalau ia sangat lelah. Beberapa detik kemudian, namja manis itu bergegas mengambil posisi duduk yang rapi.

"Baiklah. Kau Park Jimin. Kau selalu bisa tenang menghadapi hal seperti ini. Dia bukan masalah yang besar jadi kau tidak perlu menjadikannya pikiran yang berat. Kau hanya perlu tiga bulan lagi untuk bertahan. Jangan membuatmu stress karena ini, ujian akan datang sebentar lagi. Pikirkan saja untuk LULUS dengan nilai yang sempurna, dan pertahankan prestasimu, Okey Jimin, Okey,,"begitulah Jimin mensugesti dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum untuk menetralkan kekesalannya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Seperti itu sampai tiga kali pengulangan. Tapi itu sepertinya sia sia, wajah setan itu terus menari nari di kepalanya, sedang menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Aiishh,,! Dia menyebalkan Sekali,,!"umpat Jimin dengan keras hingga menggema di dalam kelas yang kosong itu. Ia kembali pasrah dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan malas di atas meja. Jimin sungguh frustasi di buatnya.

"Hei Kawan,,!"tegur Yoongi pada teman sebangku dan sepermainannya yang nampak bosan hidup itu.

"Akh,,!"Jimin mendesah keras merasakan pundaknya yang memanas karena pukulan Yoongi.

"Ya Ampun, bisakah kau sedikit lembut padaku hoh,,?!"omel Jimin tidak terima pada Yoongi yang bisa saja menjadi sasaran keberingasanya itu karena moodnya terganggu. Tapi tidak, Jimin itu sangat lembut, selembut sutra, tak akan tega ia melukai seseorang meski ia semarah dewa ganesha. Yoongi menatap namja itu heran karena muka Jimin begitu masam padahal ia kan sering memukulnya, tidak mungkin Jimin akan semarah itu karena pukulannya.

"Woah, sepertinya aku tahu masalahmu, biar aku tebak,,"ujar Yoongi yang sangat antusias seperti ibu ibu sosialita yang mendenger gosip terbaru.

Jimin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah Yoongi yang mulai tidak karuan itu.

"Dia mengganggumu lagi,,!?"terka Yoongi sangat mengejutkan Jimin karena dia melakukan lompat kangkang terlebih dahulu hanya untuk menebak itu. Detik berikutnya Jimin mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ceritakan,,"kali ini Yoongi duduk manis di depan Jimin. Membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Jimin mendesah.

".. Seorang siswa menghadangku di pintu gerbang dan mengatakan kalau guru seni memintaku untuk mengambil lukisan di gudang dan saat sampai di sana aku bertemu iblis itu yang menyeringai ke arahku seolah olah aku ini mangsanya dan fix, dia berhasil mengacaukan pagiku,"jelas Jimin dalam satu tarikan napas dan tanpa jeda itu membuat Yoongi benar benar terkesima dan berpikir bahwa Jimin sangat cocok menjadi seorang pembawa berita olahraga.

"Woah, kau tidak pernah secerewet ini. Baiklah ku sarankan agar kau menjadi seorang host berita saja karena sepertinya acara berita tidak akan membosankan jika hostnya seperti dirimu, haha,"kata Yoongi yang mulai ngawur. Jimin tidak mau mempedulikannya dan kembali meletakkan kepalnya di meja.

"Baiklah Jim, pada intinya pagimu sudah di kacaukan oleh,,"

"..oleh iblis terkutuk,,"potong Jimin tidak membiarkan Yoongi menyebut nama tersangka yang ia sebut sebut sebagai iblis itu.

"Aah terserahlah kau mau memanggilnya apa. Tapi satu hal, jangan terlalu membencinya karena bisa jadi perasaan itu akan berbalik nantinya.."

"Berbalik apa,,?"lagi lagi Jimin memotong pembicaraan. Yoongi jadi merapatkan bibirnya, tapi kalimatnya harus selesai.

"..berbalik..kau menyukainya,, ah tidak tapi kau menci,,"

"..aha. Aha dan aha,, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi,,"

Yoongi bersumpah bahwa ia ingin menyembelih Jimin karena memotong kalimatnya untuk yang ke sekian kali. Untung saja Yoongi termasuk namja yang memiliki taraf kesabaran yang tinggi.

".Okey, cukup pahami saja dan tidak perlu di dengarkan, atau kau mungkin sudah paham."kata Yoongi benar benar halus, dan sengaja agar sangat halus supaya Jimin tidak lagi lancang memotong kalimatnya.

10:00 KST.

JAM ISTIRAHAT. Para siswa Di Dream High School di berikan satu jam penuh untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar kelas dan pukul sebelas mereka sudah harus masuk kembali untuk belajar hingga jam tiga sore.

Berkumpulah tiga namja gila yang sedang memainkan game kesenangan mereka yaitu T.O.D dimana yang kena dan tidak mau melakukan Dare dan tidak menjawab Truth dengan jujur akan mendapatkan hukuman push up sepuluh kali sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagi dengan lirik mundur. Konyol sekali. Tapi itu menyenangkan.

"..Ayolah Bo Gum, kau harus memilih, Truth Or Dare,,?"tanya Namjoon sangat bersemangat,

"Dare,," Bo Gum benar benar pasrah dengan keputusannya. Jika ia memilih Truth maka teman teman biadabnya itu akan memaksanya membongkar semua rahasianya atau bahkan yang lebih parah ia akan di paksa untuk menceritakan kejadian di malam halloween saat ia terkunci semalam penuh di ruang BP bersama ibu guru yang cantik nan sexy itu, Ya Tuhan Bo Gum tidak akan membiarkan mulutnya menceritakan cerita gila itu. Oh itu sungguh mimpi buruk baginya.

"Oke Fix,!"sahut Namjoon, yang kemudian berbisik kepada Jae Bum yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Dan sesekali Jae Bum terkikik geli. Entah rencana busuk apa yang sedang keduanya diskusikan untuk Bo Gum yang malang itu. Bo Gum melihat keduanya dengan teramat malas. Ia lebih memilih untuk meneguk jus melonnya dari pada menunggu kedua sobat nistanya itu selesai bermusyawarah. Anjiirr, entah sejak kapan jus melon itu terasa pahit di mulutnya, ia yakin sebelum itu jusnya terasa manis. Mungkin itu efek dari rasa gusarnya menunggu tantangan maut yang akan di berikan oleh Namjoon dan Jaebum.

"..Oke Oke, Bo Gum ah,"panggil Jaebum.

"Astaga aku curiga dengan senyum kalian,"ujarnya kesal melihat Namjoon dan Jaebum yang tersenyum evil itu.

"Kau tenang saja Bo Gum sayang, berdasarkan survei dan kajian yang telah kami lakukan di pengkolan ITC,,, tantangan ini sudah sangat sesuai untukmu,"

Astaga Jaebum membual.

"Damn,,"

"..Kau lihat di sana,,!"tunjuk Jaebum ke arah seorang gadis imut yang sedikit tambun tengah bercengkerama ria dengan teman temannya itu. Bo Gum pun mengikuti petunjuk itu dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu apa,,?"tanyanya penuh kecurigaan.

"Datangi dia dan tanyakan berapa berat badannya,,"kata Namjoon enteng,

"MWOO,,!"seketika mata Bo Gum membulat sempurna seperti mau keluar saja bola mata itu dan dirinya hampir serangan jantung mendengar itu. Sementara dua orang pencipta ide gila itu langsung tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekpresi korban penistaan mereka itu.

".. Kalian ingin dia menamparku dengan mangkuk ramen dan membuatku malu tujuh turunan di depan semua orang HEOHH,,!"

"Ooooh, santai brother, santai, jangan meninggikan suaramu,,"ujar Jaebum sangat enteng,

"Bagaimana aku tidak meninggikan suaraku, Ide kalian itu benar benar tidak masuk akal, Kalian sungguh tidak waras, POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU,! tantangan macam apa itu,!"Bo Gum amat tersungut amarah kesal dengan dua tanduk setan yang muncul di kepalanya itu. Sepertinya ia akan berubah menjadi HellBoy.

"..Kalau begitu sesuai dengan kesepakatan di awal permainan, kau harus menjalani hukuman, push up sepuluh kali sambil bernyanyi dengan lirik mundur."kata Namjoon sangat puas. Bo Gum makin kesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengikuti permainan gila itu meski ia tahu pada akhirnya itu menjadi petaka baginya.

"Apa yang kau lihat sayang,? Cepat lakukan,,"tambah Jaebum yang meledek. Ia pun mau tidak mau harus melakukan itu, yeah sikap sportif dalam permainan daripada ia harus melakukan hal konyol itu,

Jimin tiba tiba datang memecah suasana. Dia sangat mengalihkan perhatian mereka karena wajah kusutnya.

"..Kau sedang puasa hoh,,?"tanya Bo Gum sekenanya dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari yang di tanya.

"..Kau ini manis sekali sayang kalau tersenyum, sini duduk dulu dan ceritakan pada ayah,,"ujar Jaebum sok dewasa dan membawa Jimin duduk di sampingnya.

"Yak, Bo Gum ah, jangan kau pikir bisa mengelak, cepat lakukan hukumanmu,,,!"ujar Jaebum yang menadapati Bo Gum ikut ikutan duduk itu bukan malah melaksanakan konsekuensinya. Dan yang merasa tertangkap basah pun hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil memajukan bibirnya dan dengan hati yang dongkol ia menjalani hukuman.

"Waeyo,,?"tanya Namjoon kemudian pada Jimin.

"Aku lapar. Ah, Ahjumma,,,! Aku pesan ramen yaa,! Jangan terlalu pedas,!"teriak Jimin pada bibi kantin.

"Oke,,"sahut si bibi.

"Ramen lagi,,,? Pantas saja kau tidak tumbuh besar sayang,,"gumam Jaebum namun begitu terdengar oleh Jimin yang duduk di sisinya.

"..Aku sedang kelaparan sekarang. Jadi jangan memprotes apa yang ingin ku makan,,"sungut Jimin yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Dan benar saja, teman temannya menyadari kalau itu bukan Jimin, tidak mungkin hanya perkara lapar membuat Jimin tampak menyeramkan seperti itu.

Yupz, semangkuk ramen panas datang juga. Jimin menyambutnya dengan sumringah. Ia pun langsung menyantap itu. Jaebum dan Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat seorang bocah manis sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Memangnya kau..."

"..ssstttt,, biarkan dulu dia menghabiskan makanannya,"cegah Jaebum pada Namjoon yang bibirnya sudah gatal untuk KEPOin Jimin.

"Bo gum ah,,! Lagu macam apa yang kau sedang kau nyanyikan hoh,,?!"tanya Namjoon yang merasa telinganya risih mendengar irama tidak karuan keluar dari mulut Bo Gum,

"..Something, Girlsday,,"jawabnya singkat dengan suara sengau, sangat singkat, itu pun dengan susah payah karena ia sangatterengah engah.

"Nadanya tidak terdengar seperti itu,,"protes Namjoon kemudian. Bo Gum menghentikan push up nya dan menatap pedas ke arah Namjoon.

"YAK,,! Membalik nada dan liriknya sudah susah, kau ingin aku mengacaukan nadanya juga hah,,,!?"gerutu namja itu. Sontak itu membuat Jaebum dan Jimin tertawa mendengarnya, bahkan Jimin yang sedang makan hampir saja tersedak. Jaebum yang sangat perhatian pun segera memberikan minumannya untuk Jimin yang terbatuk itu.

Jimin benar benar kelaparan. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat ia menghabiskan ramennya dan hanya menyisakan sedikit kuah dan sepasang sumpit di dalamnya. Jimin lalu menarik napasnya dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia sedikit keheranan melihat ketiga namja yang menatapnya antusias itu.

"Sekarang Namjoon, silakan tanyakan sesuatu padanya,,"ujar Jaebum mempersilakan Namjoon yang pertanyaannya sempat tertunda tadi. Namjoon menoleh dan memberikan kode OK pada Jaebum.

"Baiklah anak manis, paman tampan mau bertanya, kau dari mana saja sampai kelaparan seperti itu humh?"tanya Yoongi yang jelas membuat Jimin terkekeh. Namjoon memang pantas ia panggil ahjussi, tapi itu sungguh terdengar lucu di telinga Jimin, mengingat mereka memakai seragam yang sama.

"Tentu saja aku dari kelas. Aku sangat kelaparan karena aku lupa sarapan tadi pagi,,"jawab Jimin sejujur jujurnya.

"..Nah,, itu dia,, itu dia masalahnya,, kau lupa sarapan anak manis,, kenapa,,? Apa yang membuatmu melupakan hal sepenting itu. Pasti ada yang kau pikirkan sayang,,? Ada apa humh, ceritakan,!"kali ini Jaebum yang menginterogasi. Jimin meletakkan gelas airnya perlahan dan sejenak memikirkan kembali masalahnya.

"Emh, akhir akhir ini aku sibuk mengurus pendaftaran kuliah, itu cukup menyita pikiranku,"dusta Jimin dengan senyum terpaksanya itu. Percuma saja karena Jaebum dan Namjoon kecuali Bo Gum menyadari ada yang di tutupi oleh Jimin.

"Kuliah,,?! Jadi kau akan kuliah di mana Jim,,?"tanya Bo Gum bersemangat.

"London,,"sahut Jimin lirih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook,? Kau tidak berniat meninggalkan kekasih tanpanmu itu kan,?"tanya Bo Gum lagi dengan polosnya ia seolah tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada sobatnya itu. Jimin terdiam sejenak. Ia ingin menyusun kata kata yang nantinya bisa menutupi isi hatinya. Dia lalu tersenyum dan melihat mereka yang tengah menunggu jawabannya. Jimin berusaha bersikap wajar dan konyol seperti pada normalnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana,? Dia juga akan kuliah di Jepang nantinya. Kami harus berpisah. Semuanya akan baik baik saja. Kami, memang berpisah, tapi ini kan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, jadi tidak ada masalah, toh ini pilihan kami,"jawab Jimin namun bukan itu masalahnya. Jaebum menatap teduh namja di sampingnya itu.

"Jim, kau sedang ada masalah apa dengan Jungkook,? Ayolah jangan mennutupi apapun dari kami,"tanyaNamjoon penuh pengertian. Jimin menunduk lemas.

"Tidak apa Jim, kau akan merasa ringan jika menceritakan masalahmu pada kami. Meski kami ini namja yang bodoh tapi kami akan mencoba memahami. Percayalah semua masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya. Hidup ini tidak akan sulit jika kita menganggapnya mudah,"tambah Bo Gum yang tampak serius layaknya penceramah siraman rohani. Semua menatap heran dan tak percaya kepadanya. Itukah Bo gum,? Begitulah keheranan mereka pada namja yang selalu konyol itu.

"Wae..? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu hah,?! Apa ada yang salah dengan kata kataku,? Oouwh ayolah kalimat seperti itu sering ada di KDrama. Astaga aku yakin kalian sangat KuDate dengan drama akhir akhir ini, Kuno sekali, padahal ada banyak serial terbaru, kalian pasti tidak tahu, dasar."gumam namja itu membuat yang lain speechless dan segera kembali ke pembicaraan yang benar.

"..Jungkook...mulai menjauhiku,,"ujar Jimin kemudian terdengar sangat rapuh,

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Dia menjadi jarang menegur atau bahkan tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa akhir akhir ini dia mengabaikanku. Sering juga aku melihatnya dengan orang lain. Kami jarang berbicara,,"jelas Jimin dengan tatapan yang menerawang jauh, begitu hampa dan kosong, tatapan itu nanar sekali.

"Yeah, akhir akhir ini aku memang jarang melihat kalian bersama,,"tambah Namjoon sama lirihnya. Jimin tersenyum pahit.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menyedihkan. Saat dia dekatku mungkin benar ia kekasihku, namun saat berada jauh ia kembali pada dirinya sendiri, ia berhak melakukan apa saja,,"ujar Jimin dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Benar benar Jimin yang sedang mengenakan topeng, senyum itu hanya kedok semata. Yang lainnya hanay bisa diam,

"Mungkin memang sudah saatnya. Lagi pula kami sudah cukup lama bersama. Bukankah sebaiknya mencoba ke hati yang lain. Seseorang pasti juga akan merasa bosan,,"

"..Hentikan itu Jim,,!"ujar Jaebum dengan nada yang meninggi. "Ini bukan dirimu, sadarkah, jika kau tampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Kau naif. Bagaimana rasanya huh,? Sakit kan,? Berhenti tersenyum bodoh dan membohongi dirimu sendiri..! Datangi dia dan bicarakan baik baik dengannya. Kau harus selesaikan masalahmu dan kembali seperti semula Jim,"tegasnya lagi. Jaebum begitu memberi dorongan pada Jimin untuk membicarakan masalahnya pada Jungkook. Karena ia tahu Jimin pasti selama ini hanya diam saja menyembunyikan kalut hatinya dari Jungkook dan berpura pura semuanya baik padahal ia sangat tersiksa karena Jungkook mengabaikannya tanpa alasan yang tidak ingin ia ketahui itu.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa matanya mulai memanas, tak ingin teman temannya tahu jika sewaktu waktu air matanya terjatuh. Jaebum yang mengetahui itu mencoba untuk berbicara lebih lembut pada Jimin.

"Jim, semuanya perlu di bicarakan. Aku yakin kau pasti ingin tahu apa alasan Jungkook bersikap seperti itu. Entah itu akan menyakitkan atau sebaliknya, kau harus mengetahui alasannya,"

Jimin mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya karena sebenarnya air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya yang memucat.

"Berarti sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu,,"ujar Bo Gum memecah suasana dan dengan tiba tiba menarik kursinya dan duduk di samping Jimin. Sontak kalimat ngelanturnya itu mengundang tatapan aneh dari Namjoon, Jaebum tidak terkecuali Jimin yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya penuh keheranan.

"Mwoyaa,,!"

Bo Gum lalu melihat Jimin dan tiba tiba memegang tangan namja itu.

"Kau bilang kan berada di dekatmu berarti kekasihmu. Kalau begitu aku akan berada dekat sekali denganmu sekarang, Okey,,"katanya sambil tersenyum konyol. Wajah Jimin seketika menjadi horor.

"Yaa,! Menjauhlah dariku,!"rengek Jimin membuat dua orang lainnya langsung tertawa renyah.

"Oupzz,, atau jangan jangan Jimin sekarang mulai terpikat dengan Kim Taehyung yang selalu menguntitnya itu,,"goda Namjoon kemudian.

"Hah,,!? namja MESUM ituu,!"sungut Bo Gum tak percaya.

"Hentikaaannn,,,! Kalian membuat mood ku semakin buruk saja, jangan membicarakan orang gila itu. Lebih kita bicarakan hal yang seru saja,,"usul Jimin dengan raut muka cerianya yang sudah kembali.

"Seperti apa,,?"tanya Bo Gum bersemangat.

"Seperti...Namjoon hyeong, yang masih saja mengejar Princess Seokjin,,,"ujarnya sambil terkikik bersama Bo Gum dan Jaebum.

"..Meski si Princess terus saja menolaknya,,"tambah Jaebum.

"..Aah,, Yeah,, Jim itu sama sekali tidak seru,,,! You got no jams,,,"kata Namjoon malas.

"..You got no Jin,,,"balas Jimin.

"..W.T.F.U,,"

Mereka pun kembali pada kodratnya sebagai teman yang jahanam jika sudah membicarakan pasangan NamJin yang seperti kisah Beauty and the beast ini. Yeah mungkin kalau yang ini judul kisahnya 'Beauty and the Monster'. Suasana pun menjadi renyah kembali. Mereka mulai mencari pembicaraan pembicaraan yang menarik dan membuat Jimin sejenak meninggalkan mood buruknya agar namja itu bisa berpikir lebih jernih dan mengendalikan emosinya, menghilangkan rasa sesaknya sejenak. Mereka semua tahu, Jimin seperti itu karena emosi sematanya saja padahal di hati terdalam namja itu sama sekali tidak merelakan Jungkook.

Tiga namja itu yang semula juga pernah menyukai Jimin kini menjadi sahabatnya dan kini malah menjadi hardshippernya Jikook. Mereka terus menyemangati Jimin dan mendorongnya untuk tidak lengah dengan perasaannya. Support mereka adalah yang di butuhkan namja itu saat ini. Mereka tentunya tidak akan merelakan hubungan Jikook kandas begitu saja, mengingat bagaimana kisah mereka telah terkenang dengan indah. Kisah yang sedikit kenanak kanakan namun romantis. Penuh kehangatan dan canda tawa tidak berpaling juga duka lara yang berakhir bahagia. Dengan dua tokoh utama dengan karakter yang sangat berseberangan. Jungkook yang cool dan dewasa dengan segala perhatiannya untuk Jimin yang childish dan selalu tersenyum manis bagaimanapun Jungkook memperlakukannya. Sedikit cuek, namun diam diam Jimin sering tersenyum sendiri karena tingkah Jungkook. Aneh dan lucu. Ini memperlihatkan dua manusia yang baru beranjak dewasa. Kisah mereka bermula saat hari pertama Jimin memakai seragam SMA, sama halnya dengan Jungkook,

 _ **Flashback...**_

Terik matahari semakin membuat Jimin kesal. Namja itu terus berlari tak peduli kemeja putihnya sudah basah oleh keringat yang bercucuran. Napasnya tersengal sengal, ia berlari sangat kencang melebihi atlet marathon. "Bodoh Jimin, Bodoh,,!"umpatnya untuk yang sekian kali pada dirinya sendiri, matanya terus mencari kesempatan untuk melihat arloji di pergelangannya yang membuatnya semakin panik.

Sementara di tempat yang lain,

Namja itu berdecak kesal mendapati tiga orang berandalan yang sudah ia cap sebagai musuh bebuyutannya itu. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir, waktunya benar benar tidak tepat, tak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapi orang yang sangat menantangnya itu,

"Kalian sungguh tidak bosan kalah dariku hoh..?!"tanya namja itu sedikit berteriak dengan sombongnya, yang tentu menyulut api amarah tiga orang itu.

"Bajingan,,! Ccih,,!"salah satu di antara mereka meludah kepadanya,


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback...**_

Terik matahari semakin membuat Jimin kesal. Namja itu terus berlari tak peduli kemeja putihnya sudah basah oleh keringat yang bercucuran. Napasnya tersengal sengal, ia berlari sangat kencang melebihi atlet marathon. "Bodoh Jimin, Bodoh,,!"umpatnya untuk yang sekian kali pada dirinya sendiri, matanya terus mencari kesempatan untuk melihat arloji di pergelangannya yang membuatnya semakin panik.

Sementara di tempat yang lain,

Namja itu berdecak kesal mendapati tiga orang berandalan yang sudah ia cap sebagai musuh bebuyutannya itu. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir, waktunya benar benar tidak tepat, tak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapi orang yang sangat menantangnya itu,

"Kalian sungguh tidak bosan kalah dariku hoh..?!"tanya namja itu sedikit berteriak dengan sombongnya, yang tentu menyulut api amarah tiga orang itu.

"Bajingan,,! Ccih,,!"salah satu di antara mereka meludah kepadanya,

"Ya,,! Jeon Jungkook,! kau masih sama saja, sangat percaya diri bocah. Mulutmu itu benar benar harus di buat kapok,,"tambah yang lainnya begitu sengit, Jungkook, namja itu mendesis,

"Kenyataannya itu malah akan berbalik, karena disini aku lah yang akan membuat kata 'kapok' untuk berandalan tidak tahu diri seperti kalian,"teegas Jungkook yang menjadikan FIGHT di antara mereka benar benar di mulai,

"Hajar,,!",,"Beres,,"

Perkelahian itu berakhir dengan Jungkook sebagai pemenang yang kewalahan, bagaimana tidak, tiga lawan satu. Tiga orang itu memang selalu mengusik dirinya, mereka adalah musuh musuhnya semasa di SMP. Jungkook termasuk dalam kategori remaja berandal yang sering berkelahi hanya gara gara hal yang sepele, dan perkelahian terakhir dengan tiga orang itu menjadikan persaingan yang besar karena mereka di kalahkan oleh Jungkook di depan banyak orang kala itu, dan saat ini ketiganya berencana membuat Jungkook berlutut pada mereka, tapi sayangnya namja itu tidak terkalahkan.

Namja itu menatap jam tangannya. Sudah terlambat, pikirnya saat mendapati itu sudah pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di tepian jalan yang sepi itu, merasakan energinya terkuras setelah fight bebas yang baru di lakoninya, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar memikirkan resiko yang akan di terimanya setelah ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya muak.

Jimin memilih untuk lewat jalan tikus saja, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, meski heran sekilas raut senang ada di wajahnya, terlebih ia tahu orang memakai pita buru yang di kaitkan di kepalanya seperti yang ia kenakan, itu berarti tujuan mereka sama. Jimin pun bergegas menghampiri orang yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya itu.

"Hei,,! Kenapa masih di sini,,?"tanya Jimin dengan suara sengaunya. Jungkook mendongak melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu. Ia tidak menjawab, manis, pikir Jungkook.

"Ayolah, tujuan kita sama,"ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk pita biru yang ia kenakan dan Jungkook mengerti maksudnya.

"Sudahlah terlambat, apa kau tidak memeriksa jam mu,,?"tanya Jungkook yang kini berdiri, ia heran ternyata namja dengan nametag Park Jimin itu lebih pendek darinya,

"Hanya terlambat sepuluh menit, kalau segera berangkat pasti akan lebih cepat, ayolah, konsekuensinya akan lebih berat jika kita tidak ikut MOS hari pertama ini,"jelas Jimin dengan nada menggebu gebu, entah kenapa Jungkook ingin tertawa saat namja itu menyebut kata 'KITA' dalam kalimatnya, padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal,

"Hah Kau ini,, kajja,,!"Jimin lalu berlari meninggalkan Jungkook, dan entah kenapa langkah kaki Jungkook mengikuti pelariannya.

Keduanya kini berlari beriringan, Jungkook tidak melihat ke arah jalan dan malah fokus pada Jimin di sampingnya yang nampak kelelahan. Jungkook masih ingat kata 'KITA'.

"Ini percuma saja, para OSIS itu pasti akan menghukum 'KITA',,"ujar Jungkook,

"Setidaknya kan di hukumnya tidak sendiri,,"sahut Jimin sekenanya, Jungkook terkekeh. Masih seperempat kilometer lagi untuk sampai ke sekolah,

Dan benar saja, sesampainya di sekolah mereka langsung saja di berikan sanksi tegas oleh Jeon Seokjin, sang ketua OSIS di SMA itu. Di hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, Jungkook dan Jimin langsung di sambut oleh WC yang super kotor dan harus mereka bersihkan sebagai hukuman karena keterlambatan keduanya.

"Ini.."kata Jungkook seraya memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Jimin, mereka tengah bersitirahat di taman setelah selesai dengan hukumannya, sama sama dengan tampilan yang berantakan. Jimin belum menerimanya dan hanya mengamati itu, sebenarnya ia tidak minum air kemasan jadi agak ragu untuk menerima itu.

"Sejujurnya aku membawa minum di ranselku.. tapi aku akan menerimanya,"putus Jimin menerima pemberian tulus Jungkook itu, dan Jungkook pun tersenyum. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, bersama sama meneguk air yang terasa menyegarkan leher mereka itu.

"Huufftt, melelahkan sekali,"ujar Jimin dengan lenguhan kasar ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bangku, Jungkook melihatnya.

"Kau lelah,,?"tanya Jungkook kemudian. "Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak..?"tanya Jimin balik, Jungkook menggeleng santai menjawab itu.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan bersekolah di sini,, rasanya senang sekali melihatmu lagi,"ujar seseorang. Suara yang sangat Jimin kenal itu membuat dahinya mengerut, ia membuka matanya dan benar mendapati orang itu. Jungkook menatap datar pemuda yang berseragam SMA itu ada di sana tengah melihat Jimin, ia baru melihat orang itu.

"KAU,,?!"dengan tatapan tidak percaya Jimin melihat pemuda itu. Jimin lalu berdiri dan pemuda itu mendekat di depannya, mereka saling menatap. Jimin mendengus kesal,

"Dunia ini memang sempit,"umpat Jimin seolah tak percaya, membuat Taemin tersenyum masam, "Kau memang di haruskan untuk menjadi milikku,"ujar Taemin begitu enteng. Jungkook yang masih duduk itu mengernyit mendengar kalimat itu, terlihat dari wajah Jimin kalau ia tidak suka, dan Taemin, Jungkook cukup tahu apa permasalahannya. Jungkook berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin, tanpa mendapat persetujuan, pemuda itu dengan santainya merangkul pundak Jimin dan mendekatkan tubuh itu padanya lalu menatap Taemin yang nampak langsung terperangah itu. Jimin pun juga menjadi bingung dengan maksud Jungkook,

"Maaf sunbaenim, tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang katakan, dia adalah kekasihku. Kalimatmu tadi sungguh membuatku marah,,"kata Jungkook sangat enteng dan penuh tantangan pada Taemin yang sudah tersulut amarah itu, sementara Jimin masih tidak mengerti dengan permainan Jungkook.

"Dasar bocah tengil, kau pikir siapa dirimu berani menantangku, hah !"ujar Taemin sakarstik, ia bahkan sudah mengepal tangan begitu erat, Jungkook malah terkekeh dengan tatapan mencemooh,

"Menantang,?! Justru kalimatmu itu yang membuatku merasa tertantang. Sekali lagi ku tegaskan kalau namja manis ini adalah kekasihku,,"ujar Jungkook penuh penekanan. Jimin semakin shock mendengar kalimat tak terduga itu, Taemin pun terbakar. Jungkook lalu membawa Jimin yang terkejut itu berlalu, namun namja itu cukup tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jimin pun dengan cepat berbalik dan membendung tubuh Jungkook,, _**'BUUGGHH..!'**_. Jimin langsung saja tersungkur ke tanah akibat pukulan keras Taemin yang di tujukan pada Jungkook itu.

"JIMIN AH,,,!"teriak Jungkook berbarengan dengan Taemin. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jungkook yang sudah di persetan oleh amarahnya karena mendapati sudut bibir Jimin berdarah langsung saja melimbungkan tubuh Taemin dengan hantaman kerasnya, "YAAAAAAKKKKK...!". Jimin terhenyak mendengar teriakan Jungkook yang kalap itu, sungguh menakutkan, pikirnya. Taemin menatap sengit pada Jungkook, merasakan pipinya yang memanas dan perih itu, ia bangkit dan melancarkan pukulan yang sama pada Jungkook. Dan perkelahian pun tidak terelakkan hingga keduanya berakhir dengan wajah penuh luka sampai kepala sekolah datang dan kerumunan manusia melihat mereka, sementara Jimin yang telah di bantu oleh siswa lain, terdiam bingung. Ini sungguh memalukan pikirnya. Jimin sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan itu, karena ini masih permulaan dan dia sudah terlibat masalah juga Jungkook, Jimin sungguh tidak mengerti tentang Taemin, namja yang pernah ia tolak itu berada di sekolah ini. Dan Jimin cukup khawatir dengan keberadaannya, ia cukup mengenal Taemin yang dulu adalah seniornya di SMP. Dan masa masa itu tak ingin di ulanginya lagi.

Baik Jungkook maupun Taemin, keduanya saling menatap penuh dendam tak mempedulikan kepala sekolah yang duduk di depan mereka itu.

"Orang tua dari Lee Taemin sudah sampai Pak, dan sekarang ada di ruang pertemuan,,"ujar Seokjin pada kepala sekolah, "Dan orang tua Jeon Jungkook,,"tambahnya, namun kalimatnya tertahan sebentar saat ia melirik tajam ke arah Jungkook yang babak belur itu dan yang di tatap langsung beralih muka. "..mereka juga sudah tiba,,".

Jimin duduk di ruang UKS dengan harap cemas, orang tuanya tidak di panggil karena ia di anggap tidak terlibat berdasarkan pengakuan Jungkook. Dan sekarang yang menjadi beban pikirannya adalah Jungkook itu sendiri.

"Hei,,!"sapa Jungkook yang begitu saja memasuki ruangan yang hanya terdapat Jimin disana. Namja itu melihat Jungkook dan langsung beranjak mencari obat merah dan alkohol di kotak P3K yang baru di gunakannya itu, dengan datarnya Jungkook duduk di sisi Jimin, ia hanya melihat kesibukan Jimin.

"Apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah..? Kau tidak di keluarkan kan,,?". Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Syukurlah,,"ujar Jimin lega, Jungkook tersenyum "Kepala sekolah akan menyesal jika mengeluarkanku,,"kata Jungkook percaya diri, Jimin bergeming mendengar itu, "INI,,"ia memberikan kapas yang telah di beri alkohol itu pada Jungkook untuk membersihkan luka namja itu. Jungkook tahu maksudnya, tapi dia tidak mau, "Apa,,? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau yang harus lakukan itu,". Jimin sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikap sok polos Jungkook, ia pun dengan terpaksa melakukan itu. Tangannya begitu lembut dan pelan membersihkan luka Jungkook, karena Jungkook yang lebih tegap darinya, ia pun harus mendongak menjdikan wajahnya pada Jungkook. Namja itu dapat merasakan lenguhan lembut napas Jimin, dan mata indah itu dilihatnya sangat jelas, jantungnya berdebar. Ia jatuh cinta.

"Namaku Jungkook,, Jeon Jungkook,"ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, karena ternyata sejak tadi mereka belum berkenalan,

"Ya,a ku tahu, aku bisa membaca nametagmu,"sahut Jimin yang memang sudah tahu nama Jungkook,

"Oh,,, emh, bagaimana aku memanggilmu,,? Jim, ChimChim, atau Jiminie,,?"Jungkook berkata manja,

"Panggil aku Jimin saja,,"

"Tapi,, aku lebih suka Jiminie,,"

"Itu terdengar seperti perempuan,,"kata Jimin yang mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa panggilan itu terdengar aneh. Pernah ada seseorang yang memanggilnya seperti itu, jika ingat orangnya Jimin jadi kesal.

Jimin lalu beralih pada obat merah setelah merasa luka Jungkook mulai kering, Jungkook benar benar tidak merasakan apapun saat Jimin membersihkan lukanya. Semua perasaannya berpusat pada detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Ia agak khawatir Jimin mendengarnya. Jungkook mengamati sudut bibir Jimin yang biru dan sedikit pecah, tanpa seizin Jimin ia menyentuh itu lembut, membuat Jimin terhenyak sebentar namun dengan cepat dia menepis tangan lancang Jungkook. Bibir Jungkook mengerucut,

"KAU,,!"

"Apa itu sakit,,?"tanya Jungkook terdengar cemas,

"Tidak,"jawab Jimin ketus, Jungkook heran kenapa namja manis itu jadi ketus padanya padahal tadi Jimin baik sekali. Pikirannya lalu teralih pada Taemin,

"Lee Taemin,,"

"Jangan membicarakan tentangnya,,"potong Jimin. "Oh iya, jangan libatkan dirimu lagi dalam masalah dengannya,,"Jimin berbicara sangat serius dengan mata yang menatap Jungkook, membuatnya diam terpaku.

'Maaf Jim, tapi sepertinya Taemin akan jadi rivalku, aku tahu dia menyukaimu dan perasaanku sama sepertinya, matanya itu menyiratkan kalau ia tidak akan dengan mudahnya membiarkanmu. Hanya boleh salah satu di antara kami yang memilikimu, karena aku mulai serakah terhadapmu, siapa pun akan ku singkirkan, jangan panggil aku Jungkook jika Taemin tidak bisa ku buat kapok untuk mendekatimu. Andai kau tahu bahwa aku mulai menyukaimu,'batin Jungkook dengan tegas dalam hatinya.

Dan memang benar, sejak kejadian itu Taemin dan Jungkook menjadi rival yang terkenal seantero SMA Bangtan Technology itu, semua siswa dan guru pun sangat mengenalnya. Nama keduanya selalu berbarengan di dalam buku hitam, dan ruang BK seolah menjadi ruang favorit mereka. Kepala sekolah pun mulai jengah memperingatkannya, namun sulit untuk membuat mereka keluar dari sekolah, karena meski keduanya sering membuat onar, baik Jungkook maupun Taemin mempunyai prestasi yang cukup membanggakan akhir akhir ini, Taemin yang benar benar di perhitungkan dalam art lesson dan Jungkook yang sangat bagus prestasi olahraganya, mereka sama sama mencapai kejuaraan tingkat nasional dalam lomba lomba yang berkaitan dengan keahlian mereka itu, hal itu yang menjadi pertimbangan berat bagi kepala sekolah dan para guru untuk mengeluarkan keduanya. Dewan guru pun sepakat untuk mengabaikan keduanya asal itu tidak melibatkan senjata, orang tua masing masing pun juga telah memasrahkan anak anaknya yang sudah bebal itu. Hukuman, skorsing sampai denda tidak mempan membuat kapok keduanya, persaingan sengit terus berlanjut, entah apa tujuannya, beradu kekuatan atau berlagak sok keren, pada akhirnya mereka sama sama babak belur,

Seperti hari itu, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya setelah tujuh bulan masanya berada di SMA itu Jungkook mengalami pecah bibir karena perkelahiannya dengan Taemin yang juga lebam di mata kanannya. Jimin yang sore itu ada jam pelajaran tambahan benar benar dibuat kalap melihat keadaan Jungkook yang berantakan dengan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya terlentang lemas di lapangan basket di area belakang sekolah dengan napas terengah engah, Jimin segera menghampirinya dengan panik, ia kira Jungkook mati.

Langit yang semakin memerah dan angin bertiup cukup tenang sore itu. Tempat itu sunyii karena para penghuninya sudah pulang ke rumah masing masing setelah setengah hari beraktivitas di sana. Namun menyisakan dua orang namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu. Jungkook masih berbaring di lapangan basket dengan keadaan buruk tanpa berniat mengalihkan tatapan sendunya dari Jimin dan Jimin sedang membuka sebuah kotak P3K yang baru ia ambil dari ruang UKS.

Dengan raut muka yang cemas, Jimin membersihkan darah yang keluar dari lubang hidung Jungkook.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini lagi,,"kata Jimin frustasi. Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Aku membenci Taemin, aku tidak suka dia berbicara seperti itu tentangmu,"sahut Jungkook penuh amarah.

"Apapun yang dia katakan tentangku tak ada hubungannya denganmu, berhenti libatkan dirimu dalam masalah ini. Kau pikir telingaku tidak sakit saat para siswa membicarakan aku lah yang menjadi penyebab perkelahian kalian,,"ujar Jimin yang juga kesal, "Ya, mereka memang benar,, semua ini karenamu,"sahut Jungkook sangat enteng. Jimin tersenyum pahit, dia kembali melanjutkan acaranya membersihkan luka Jungkook dengan kasar. Jungkook hanya menatapnya sendu, 'kenapa Jimin sungguh tidak peka', teriaknya dalam hati. Dia hampir depresi karena sikap Jimin yang terkadang begitu acuh padanya,

"Kalau kau ingin ini berhenti, maka kau harus memilih di antara kami,"ujar Jungkook lagi, yang sontak membuat Jimin terbelalak. **'PLAKK',** "Auww,,!"pekik Jungkook keras tepat saat Jimin menampar tepat di lukanya, membuat itu terasa makin panas. Kini Jungkook menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana Jimin yang dikenalnya sangat lembut jadi sekasar itu.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku sebenarnya hoh,,? Bisa bisanya menyuruh aku untuk memilih, memilih apa,,? MEMBUNUH KALIAN,,?!"Jimin semakin tersungut amarah, matanya berapi api, nada bicaranya pun meninggi. Ia meletakkan lap di tangannya dengan kasar ke lantai dan beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat menahan pergelangannya, lalu berdiri di belakangnya, dengan jarak yang teramat dekat.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak suka orang lain membicarakan tentangmu, mengatakan kesukaan mereka padamu bahkan,,, sampai ingin memilikimu. Aku benci itu, aku terbakar setiap kali mendengarnya"kata Jungkook menggebu gebu, ia sudah di kuasai perasaannya, Jimin terhenyak tak percaya mendengar hal yang menyakitkan telinganya itu. Jungkook semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, "Jika saja hari itu kau tidak mengajakku, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, kau tidak menghampiriku, kau tidak tersenyum padaku, kau tidak ada dalam hidupku, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYUKAIMU SAMPAI SEPERTI INI, KAU TAHU,,!,"ujar Jungkook dengan sangat tegas dan terdengar membentak itu. Jimin terdiam lemas tak bisa berkata apa apa. Tangan pemuda itu semakin erat menggenggamnya.

"Kau telah membawaku sejauh ini, tak peduli berapa kali wajahku ini di penuhi darah yang menyakitkan, kau selalu menghapusnya dengan tangan lembutmu, BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK JATUH KEPADAMU HOH,,!,,"Jungkook menutup matanya erat merasakan betapa dadanya teramat sesak telah berkata dengan membentak pada Jimin, sementara Jimin yang masih terdiam, benar benar mendapat pukulan keras oleh kalimat itu. Itu membuat perasaannya kacau. Suasana pun menjadi sangat hening dan dingin,

"Hentikan,!"ujar Jimin seketika dan sungguh pasti, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu,"ujar Jimin dengan nada yang tinggi namun bergetar"Apa perlu ada alasan untuk mencintaimu,,?,"tanya Jungkook mengehentikan waktu untuk tidak berlalu sejenak. Jimin sungguh ingin berlari karena merasa matanya mulai memanas, namun pegangan Jungkook sangat erat, "Kalau begitu detak jantungku ini menjadi alasannya,,"putus Jungkook membawa tangan Jimin merasakan bagian detak kehidupannya. Namun Jimin tidak menoleh,

Air mata itu pun terjatuh. Selama ini Jimin berusaha menyingkirkan jauh jauh perasaan di hatinya itu, tapi sekarang semuanya terasa sulit saat ia tahu Jungkook juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, ia hanya takut akan ada yang terluka nantinya, akan ada kesulitan dalam kisah yang seperti itu. Itu berat untuknya. Jimin seolah tengah berdiri di antara pegangan erat Jungkook sebagai keyakinannya dan keraguan tentang anggapan dunia tentangnya. Jimin hanya takut dengan bayang bayang di sekitarnya, alasan yang sama seperti ia menolak Taemin. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia cukup sadar jika dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Jungkook, meski sulit untuk mengaku,

Hening. . . .

Angin bertiup makin kencang dan suasana semakin dingin. Entah apa yang di rasakan Jimin saat itu, ia telah menangis hingga pundaknya bergetar. Jungkook mendekat, perlahan lahan, hingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Ingin sekali tangan itu menyentuh pundak Jimin yang naik turun itu, namun belum saatnya, ia takut. Setiap tarikan dan hembusan napas Jungkook yang berat begitu terasa di sela sela rambut Jimin, bahkan detak jantungnya nyaring sekali terdengar di telinga Jimin.

"Aku akan berhenti, aku hanya akan berhenti jika kau adalah milikku, "ujar Jungkook lirih. Lalu ia menunduk, nyaris kepalanya menyentuh surai Jimin.

"Jika kau berpikir aku melakukan ini untuk sebuah pertaruhan atau semacamnya, kau salah, cobalah untuk melihat ke dalam hatiku, ini mungkin sulit kau mengerti tapi... Aku sudah melangkah sangat jauh, Aku benci Taemin yang juga mencintaimu, karena aku merasa memiliki perasaan yang lebih darinya,, Kau harus tahu itu,"suara Jungkook melemah dan sedikit serak, "Andai kau bisa merasakannya, jika aku ini benar benar tulus,, kumohon,"tegas Jungkook yang semakin erat memegang tangan Jimin seolah tak ingin ia lepaskan. Jimin merasa hatinya sangat rapuh mendengar setiap kata itu. Mendengar kesungguhan Jungkook yang membuatnya semakin dilema, karena Jimin adalah pribadi yang memikirkan orang lain dan apa yang orang lain nanti katakan tentangnya, ini sungguh sulit karena ia juga menyukai Jungkook di lubuk hatinya.

Namja itu perlahan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook, membuat genggaman itu terlepas. Menyatukan pandangan mereka yang sama tegasnya namun lemah,

'Degg,,!'

Hening, hingga membuat suara lembut angin terdengar jelas dan gemerisik daun ginko yang berjatuhan membawa keduanya larut dalam suasana.

"Apa yang ku dapatkan jika kau menjadi kekasihku,,?"tanya Jimin dengan mata berkaca kaca yang meminta kepastian menatap lekat iris coklat milik Jungkook. Mata Jungkook memancarkan sebuah harapan.

"Aku, akan mencintaimu dan tidak akan membuatmu menangis,,"jawab Jungkook penuh keyakinan seraya menghapus lembut air mata Jimin yang belum sempat jatuh itu, dan tak akan ia biarkan jatuh. Bahkan tanah pun tidak ia relakan untuk memiliki air mata Jimin. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jungkook meraup wajah Jimin, lalu mengecup dalam-dalam dahi namja itu. Membuat Jimin merasa terperosok dan semakin ingin menangis. Kata kata yang membuat dinding pertahan Jimin runtuh seketika. Bahu Jimin semakin bergetar dan ia kembali menunduk menutupi air matanya yang sepertinya akan semakin deras. Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat melihat lemahnya Jimin. Ia yang telah menyudahi kecupannya membawa tubuh mungil Jimin yang dingin ke dalam dekapannya erat. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan hanya memeluknya agar Jimin bisa merasakan dirinya.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Jimin berjalan melaui koridor sekolah dengan ekspresi yang sedikit canggung karena tatapan yang seolah menjadi sarapan sehari hari ia dapatkan dari namja namja itu. Yeah, sebagi siswa laki laki yang memiliki tampilan manis dan cute Jimin benar benar menyingkirkan para yeoja dari hati dan pikiran namja namja mesum di sekolahnya, meski begitu ia berusaha bersikap sangat acuh dan dingin agar mereka jengah, namun sia sia saja karena sikap judesnya yang di buat buatnya itu malah semakin membuat gemas. Jimin menfokuskan untuk berjalan lurus dan tidak memperhatikan di sekitarnya dan tersenyum percaya diri.

Dengan tiba tiba Jungkook berjalan di sampingnya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Jimin membuat namja itu sangat terkejut plus orang orang lain yang melihatnya.

"..Hai,,?"sapa Jungkook dengan manis seolah tak peduli jika Jimin sedang sangat shock dengan sikapnya itu di depan puluhan mata yang memandang mereka. Jimin yang menjadi risih pun mencoba melepaskan genggaman itu tapi itu terlalu erat.

"Ya,! Jungkook ah, apa yang kau lakukan,,?"tanya Jimin sedikit berbisik dan canggung menatap kesana kemari,

"Apalagi,, aku sedang menggandeng kekasihku sekarang,, aku ingin semua tahu, terlebih orang orang itu,, kalau kau milikku sekarang,"katanya dan lagi lagi dengan tersenyum manis ke arah Jimin menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Tapi mereka melihat,,,"

"Itu yang aku inginkan sayang, sudahlah biarkan saja, mereka kan punya mata, jadi biarkan mereka menggunakan itu untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa kau milikku sekarang, supaya mereka tidak menggodamu lagi, mereka harus tahu bahwa tanganku ini tidak akan segan segan meremukkan tubuh mereka jika berani mengganggumu,,"sahut Jungkook enteng. Jimin melenguh kasar, sungguh heran dengan namja yang seenaknya mau meremukan anak orang itu, terlebih dengan percaya dirinya ia mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasih, padahal saat kejadian kemarin Jimin belum mengatakan apa apa yang menyatakan kalau ia menerima Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya. "Aigoo,"batin Jimin tak percaya,

"Oh iya,,pulang sekolah kau ada acara,,?"tanya Jungkook kemudian. Mereka masih terus berjalan.

"Eemh,, kurasa aku ingin membaca novel di kamar,,"jawab Jimin sekenanya. Jungkook mendesis.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi saja,,"

"Humh,,?! Cck,,! Sudah ku bilang aku ingin membaca novel,"

"Membacanya kapan kapan saja, karena aku ingin mengajakmu kencan,"ujar Jungkook penuh semangat, Jimin menatapnya tidak percaya, tapi sadar atau tidak ada rona merah di pipi Jimin yang semakin melebar, " Untuk kencan pertama, kau mau kemana,,?"kali ini Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah yang sengaja di dekatkan kepada Jimin membuat mata Jimin membulat penuh,

"Eee,, Romantic Road,,"jawab Jimin ragu dan sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari kepala Jungkook yang condong ke arahnya itu.

"Dimana itu,,?"

"Di Jerman,,"

"Woah itu lumayan jauh,"Jungkook terkekeh bingung sambil mengusap tengkuknya, karena itu sangatlah jauh, benarkah Jimin ingin ke sana, sementara Jimin terkikik menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Jungkook, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Romantic River saja."kata Jungkook kemudian menemukan ide,

"Huh,,?"Jimin mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti apa itu. "Aku tidak pernah dengar,,"ujarnya.

"Aaah itu Sungai Han Jiim, ayo kita pergi ke sana saja Okey,,,"kata Jungkook, namun tiba tiba Jimin malah tertawa renyah karena tidak menyangka kalau Romantic River yg di maksud Jungkook adalah Sungai Han. Ada ada saja namja itu, begitu pikir Jimin. Dan Jungkook ikut tertawa melihat Jimin yang sepertinya sungguh kegelian medengar candaannya itu. Dari tawa keduanya, dapat di pastikan esok hari pasti akan jadi lebih menyenangkan untuk mereka. Tapi entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. Karena esok adalah misteri bagi mereka,

 _ **Flashback end...**_

Jimin menatap langit dengan malas. Meski awan di atas sana terlihat indah menghiasi birunya langit, itu tidak membuat kerisauan di hatinya hilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu kenapa sikap Jungkook begitu dingin padanya akhir akhir ini. Seolah olah namja itu tidak peduli lagi padanya. Ia ancap kali melihat Jungkook tidak menghiraukannya saat ia di ganggu oleh Taehyung, murid pindahan dari Jepang yang telah di jajal Jungkook karena kedapatan menggoda Jimin tercintanya, sayang sekali tapi pemuda itu seperti setan bebal yang tidak pernah kapok, siswa lain menganggapnya sebagai rival yang sepadan bagi Jungkook karena kemampuannya sebagai seorang atlet Taekwondo juga visualnya yang sempurna menjadikan dia idola baru setelah Seokjin sang ketua OSIS mempesona yang telah menjadi alumni. Taehyung menjadi rival Jungkook sejak hari pertama pemuda itu masuk ke sekolah ia dengan lancangnya memeluk tubuh Jimin, kekasih namja beringas itu. Namun entah kenapa akhir akhir ini Jungkook seolah begitu acuh saat Taehyung menggoda Jimin di depan matanya, dan itulah yang membuat Jimin sangat gusar. Melihat Jungkook babak belur karena mempertahankan dirinya adalah hal yang menyakitkan, namun sikap acuh Jungkook terhadapnya lebih membuatnya tersiksa. Jimin mengacak surainya kasar memikirkan itu. Ia menarik napas panjang dan berusaha bersikap tenang, entahlah, itu sulit, itu tidak seperti Jungkook kekasihnya. Dan terlebih Jungkook sekarang sering terlihat dekat dengan beberapa yeoja, oh itu tidak terlalu membebani pikirannya. Hanya saja sikap Jungkook yang acuh membuatnya benar benar merasa sesak. Benarkah semuanya sudah berakhir,? Jimin ingin menerka, tapi terlalu enggan untuk tahu jawabannya. Jimin ingin sekali membicarakan apa masalahnya dengan Jungkook. Namun ia malas, tidak, ia sebenarnya takut mendengar ada alasan yang tidak bisa ia terima di balik sikap Jungkook.

"Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pergi ke perpustakaan, mungkin saja jika aku membaca semua buku yang ada di sana, waktu akan berjalan lebih cepat dan aku akan melupakan semuanya, lagi pula semakin cepat hari berganti semakin cepat aku lulus dari sekolah ini dan pergi dari si hidung belang itu (Taehyung),"gumam Jimin yang kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi Jungkook, Jimin tidak bisa melupakannya atau meninggalkan pikiranya tentang kekasihnnya itu.

Dengan langkah kecilnya yang tenang namun sedikit menggema memenuhi ruang itu karena terlalu sepi. Ia menyusuri lorong lorong temaram yang di batasi oleh rak rak yang tinggi. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang membias karena terhalang oleh rapatnya buku buku tebal yang tersusun apik di sana. Jemarinya menyapu lembut setiap cover dan iris matanya mencari judul yang ia inginkan untuk di baca. Mengedarkan pandangan sesekali ke atas, karena mungkin saja yang di cari ada di bagian yang lebih tinggi. Dan benar saja, buku itu ada di sana. Sekilas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah manisnya. Jimin yang mungil harus sedikit menjinjit untuk mencapai buku itu. Desahan kecil yang terdengar lucu sesekali keluar dari mulutnya karena kesulitan. Itu terlalu tinggi untuknya.

"Eh,,!?"

Seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu meraih buku yang ia inginkan itu dan memberikannya padanya yang belum tahu siapa yang membantunya itu. Jimin menerimanya lalu mendongak, melihat siapa yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Huaa,,,!"Jimin dengan spontan, mundur kebelakang dengan kaget, menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Taehyung. Itu membuatnya sangat shock apalagi Taehyung menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau,,!"umpatnya sungguh tak terima,

"Kenapa,,?"tanya Taehyung innocent. Jimin mendesis kesal. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas dan memutar arah untuk berlalu dari Taehyung. Tapi dia berhenti lagi,

"Eeitss,, kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih yaa,, setidaknya ucapkan itu dulu sebelum pergi. Apa songsaenim tidka mengajarkan sikap terpuji padamu,, atau,,"ujar Taehyung yang sudah menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin. Membuat namja manis itu mengepal. Sudahlah, di lihat dari air mukanya, kesal Jimin sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Terima Kasih,,"sahut Jimin singkat dan terdengar sangat berat sekali di ucapkan oleh bibirnya. Lalu Taehyung perlahan melepas pegangannya.

"Lain kali, panggil aku saja jika kesulitan,,"bisik Taehyung tepat di tengkuk yang putih dan halus itu, sotak itu membuat pemiliknya menukik tajam dan,

'BUGGHh,,!' bunyinya sangat menggema hingga ke luar. Sebuah pukulan keras dari buku yang covernya setebal triplek itu menghantam kepala Taehyung, layaknya mendapat tamparan dari komandan militer, Taehyung merasa kepalanya pecah dan pandangannya buyar kemana-mana.

"Aakkhh,,,!"pekikannya cukup keras dan mengundang perhatian guru penjaga perpustakaan. Taehyung meringis kesakitan dan sedikit membungkuk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seperti di taburi bintang. Pandangannya sedikit samar dalam kurun dalam beberapa detik dan membuatnya harus mengerjapkan mata berkali kali. Jimin terkejut bukan main menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Wajahnya sampai memucat mendapati Taehyung yang kesakitan. Hingga buku yang ia pegang terjatuh karena tangannya sangat bergetar. Taehyung yang belum berdiri juga membuat Jimin merasa sangat bersalah,

Taehyung masih merasakan kepalanya sakit, namun ia mendapati Jimin yang menegang di depannya terlihat panik dan shock.

"Gweanchanhayoo,,"ujarnya sambil meringis meyakinkan, padahal raut mukanya masih terlihat kesakitan. Jimin makin tidak bisa bicara saat mendapati ada buliran merah bening pekat dari sisi dahi Taehyung yang memerah. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya lalu berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Jimin yang sangat pucat itu.

"Waeyo,,?"tanyanya agak bingung dengan mimik cemas Jimin. Dengan panik Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan merah dari saku kemejanya dan menyeka darah di dahi Taehyung. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, tercekat, sakit, bukan itu yang ia rasakan, rasa itu seolah di kalahkan oleh degup jantungnya yang kini semakin cepat. Melihat Jimin dari jarak sedekat itu selalu membuatnya membeku. Meski sering menggoda namja manis itu, jujur saja ia tidak pernah menatap wajah Jimin lebih dari satu menit karena itu bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan image-nya sebagai badboy menjadi calmboy, seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Mulutnya terkunci dan hanya melihat Jimin.

"Nng- d-dimana yaa,,, ee,, sepertinya ku masih memilik satu,"Jimin terlihat kebingungan sekali dan begitu gusar dengan tubuh yang sudah berkeringat mencari sesuatu di sakunya. "Ah,,ini dia,,"ia menemukan itu. Sebuah plester. Jimin membuka bungkusnya dan menempelkan itu dengan sangat hati hati di luka Taehyung. Taehyung masih lekat memandangnya tak ingin beralih sama sekali. Mulutnya terkatup, tak ingin bicara, cukup memandang wajah manis yang terlihat ketakutan di depannya. Tidak, Jimn khawatir, Jimin cemas.

"Mianhae,,"ujar Jimin bergetar dengan tangan yang terjatuh lemas setelah menutup luka Taehyung dengan plester bergambar anime naruto itu. Jimin tidak sanggup mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan milik Taehyung dan menunduk. Tidak bisa melihat luka yang ia buat itu.

Dengan sangat lembut Taehyung menyentuh dagu Jimin dan membuat kepala Jimin sejajar kepadanya hingga mata mereka bertemu. Menimbulkan perasaan aneh bagi Taehyung menatap manik hitam pekat yang luar biasa indah itu, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang dan bersikap wajar untuk dapat melihat Jimin dengan penuh.

"Gwaenchanha,,,"kata Taehyung begitu lirih dan kembut, membuat Jimin sama sekali tidak bergeming. Iris mata milik Taehyung melihat sangat jauh pada Jimin. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama dengan mata Jimin yang berkaca kaca. Dan Taehyung dapat lihat jika Jimin ingin menangis. Namja di depannya itu pasti sangat menyesal. Taehyung melingkarkan lengan besarnya pada tubuh Jimin dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Menyandarkan kepala Jimin pada dada bidangnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sekedar mencoba membuat Jimin tidak menatapnya khawatir dan takut. Jimin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia juga tak ingin merespon atau pun menolak, bibirnya terasa kelu sekali, matanya juga memanas, Taehyung memeluknya sangat erat, membuatnya benar benar ingin meluapkan rasa bersalahnya. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa itu seerat saat Jungkook yang memeluknya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya merasakan tubuh Jimin yang mulai lemas dan tidak lagi bergetar seperti tadi. Itu membuatnya semakin gencar pada niatnya untuk memiliki Jimin. Ia dapat merasakan Jimin itu sangat lemah, dan ia ingin menjadi kuat untuknya.

"Oh,,?! Jungkook ah,,,?! Kau sudah selesai membacanya,,?"tanya Jun songsaenim, pengelola perpustakaan saat melihat Jungkook datang membawa beberapa buku yang sempat di pinjamnya kemarin.

"Ah, ne songsaenim,,"sahut Jungkook dengan ramah seramah saat guru itu menanyainya. Jimin mendengar suara itu dan membuat matanya yang terpejam membuka seketika mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya itu, Jimin melihat dari balik pundak Taehyung dan menangkap sosok Jungkook di depan sana.

'Degg,,!'

Tepat sekali, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang melihat ke arahnya yang masih di peluk Taehyung. Terlihat sekali raut wajah Jungkook yang terkejut namun ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan malah menegur Jun songsaenim. Jimin melihat jelas mimik wajah itu,


	3. Chapter 3

Tepat sekali, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang melihat ke arahnya yang masih di peluk Taehyung. Terlihat sekali raut wajah Jungkook yang terkejut namun ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan malah menegur Jun songsaenim.

"Songsaenim , emhh..kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas,,"ujarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin meminjam lagi,,?,,"

Jungkook menggeleng senyum, ia menunduk sebentar mencoba untuk tenang, kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin seolah tak peduli dan sangat acuh ia menampakkan ekspresi datarnya. Seperti mendapat tamparan keras, Jimin merasa sakit melihat kekasihnya itu sangat tidak mempedulikannya. Ia semakin ingin menangis. Perasaannya tidak karuan dan degup jantungnya makin cepat. Jimin mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan membuat pelukan itu terlepas kasar. Taehyung menjadi sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan tiba tiba itu.

"Uh,,?!"

"Kau harus pergi ke dokter setelah ini,,"ujar Jimin terburu buru yang menunduk salah tingkah dengan suara yang sengal, ia sekilas menggumamkan kata maaf pada Taehyung dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Taehyung yang belum sempat berbicara apapun karena shock.

Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya sudah terasa sangat berat di kantung matanya. Ia berlari sangat cepat tak peduli jika ia bisa saja terjatuh. Dengan wajah yang sudah basah ia memasuki ruangan itu dan menguncinya rapat rapat, tak membiarkan siapa pun mengetahui dirinya di dalam ruang dance yang kedap suara itu. Jimin terjatuh lemas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu. Di sudut ruang itu yang tidak bercahaya, ia akan menangis sepuasnya, Jimin merasa sangat sakit dan kacau, tapi tak ingin siapa pun tahu tentangnya dan ingin lebih lama berada di ruang itu. Cukup ruangan itu yang menjadi saksi bisu tangis kepedihannya karena sikap Jungkook.

 _Keesokan harinya,,,_

Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit langit, bersandar pada sandaran bangkunya. Dengan buku tulis yang sengaja menutupi muka ia tidak ingin siapa pun melihat matanya yang membengkak. Mau tidak mau Jimin harus kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran sudah di mulai, meski perasaannya masih berantakan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sangat erat agar tidak bisa melihat bayangan Jungkook yang mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, Jimin ah,, songsaenim memperhatikanmu sejak tadi,,,"bisik Yoongi yang merasa risih karena sedari tadi di perhatikan oleh guru sejarah itu. Tidak. Tepatnya guru itu hanya sedang memperhatikan Jimin yang terlihat malas malasan, namun itu berimbas pada Yoongi yang duduk dengan namja itu. Ia menjadi cukup kesal karena harus pura pura mengerjakan soal yang membosankan itu.

"Biarkan saja, itu artinya dia menyayangiku,,"jawab Jimin dengan asal. Yoongi jadi malas menanggapinya, ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Jimin yang moodnya sepertinya sedang buruk itu dan melanjutkan tugas yang di berikan oleh sang guru. Suasana di kelas cukup kondusif memang jika pelajaran sejarah yang mengisi, pasalnya kebanyakan dari mereka ada yang tidur dan hanya segelintir orang yang dengan senang hati mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan. Termasuk Yoongi, yang juga sebenarnya tidak berniat mengerjakan tugas itu. Dengan perasaan dongkol ia mengerjakan tugasnya itu karena si guru sejak tadi melihat ke arahnya dan Jimin. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk tidur atau berbalas pesan dengan Hoseok, kekasihnya.

Tak berselang lama setelah itu suasana menjadi riuh saat terlihat di luar kelas banyak siswa yang berlarian dan di antara mereka mengatakan ada yang berkelahi. Semuanya langsung berhamburan keluar kelas tak terkecuali si guru sejarah yang tak lain juga adalah merangkap sebagai guru BK itu.

"Siapa hoh,,?!"tanya Yoongi pada seorang siswa yang ia hadang untuk berhenti.

"..Siapa lagi hah, kalau bukan Taemin Vs Jungkook,,"kata murid itu lalu kembali berlari. Jimin yang semula bermalas malasan duduk di kursinya langsung beranjak mendengar itu dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia segera pergi menuju tempat kejadian untuk memastikan benar itu Jungkook.

Jimin hanya dapat mengamati Jungkook dari balik jendela. Hatinya seperti tersayat melihat keadaan Jungkook yang sangat buruk. Wajahnya penuh lebam, bibir bawahnya sedikit pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Saat ini namja itu sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah bersama Taemin. Mereka sedang di adili atas perkara mereka yang lagi lagi terjadi. Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya lemas di dinding. Ia benar benar berharap cemas agar saja Jungkook tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah karena tindakannya yang kembali berulah itu.

Setelah hampir satu jam ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan putus asa, akhirnya Jimin dapat bernapas lega karena kecemasannya itu tidak terjadi. Keputusan kepala sekolah berakhir pada Jungkook yang di skorsing selama sepuluh hari dan tidak di keluarkan dengan syarat jika hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi tidak akan ada kata maaf dan Jungkook termasuk Taemin akan di keluarkan dari sekolah yang hanya akan beberapa bulan lagi mereka jalani itu. Dapat di bilang itu adalah hukuman yang sangat ringan. Kepala sekolah masih memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk menuntasakan belajarnya. Lagi pula Jungkook itu bukan murid yang banyak ulah, dia juga cukup pintar dan berprestasi serta sangat menghormati guru. Ia masih mendapat toleransi meski ia sering berkelahi. Jungkook selalu mengatakan secara terang terangan hingga membuat sang kepala sekolah hafal dengan hal yang menyebabkan Jungkook berkelahi. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang membicarakan hal yang tidak benar tentang Jimin. Begitulah alasannya.

Di Ruang UKS,

Jungkook masih tidak berniat mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jimin. Sementara kekasihnya itu tengah sibuk memeras handuk putih kecil yang baru saja ia celupkan di mangkuk berisi air dingin. Ia akan mengompres lebam di wajah Jungkook dengan itu. Yeah, hanya dia yang selalu melakukannya.

"Angkat wajahmu,,!"ujarnya sangat datar.

"Akh,,"pekik Jungkook lirih merasakan Jimin menekan lukanya terlalu kuat.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan pelan,,"protesnya kemudian. Jimin melenguh kesal dan menjatuhkan tangannya. Ia menatap Jungkook di depannya dengan gusar.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi, bukankah kau sudah janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi hoh,,?"omel Jimin sanagt khawatir.

"Kalau bajingan itu bisa manjaga mulutnya, aku tidak akan seperti ini. Dia telah membuatku sangat marah, karena kata katanya yang kasar tentangmu, BAGAIMANA BISA AKU DIAM SAJA SAAT DIA MENGHINAMU,,? Aku...tidak akan berhenti sampai bisa membungkam mulut sialannya itu,"lagi lagi Jungkook terbawa dalam emosinya. Namun perasaan Jungkook tidak bisa di bohongi, bagaimana dia bisa diam saat telinganya memanas mendengar Taemin mengatakan hal yang kasar tentang kekasihnya. Memang semenjak Jimin menjadi kekasih Jungkook, Taemin semakin menjadi jadi dan mengumbar berita bahwa Jimin itu jalang, ia sering menjatuhkan nama Jimin dia antara orang orang yang mengagumi Jimin sebagai namja yang baik dan berprestasi di sekolah itu. Dan tentunya berita seperti itu terdengar cepat oleh Jungkook. Jungkook pun menjadi sangat marah layaknya singa yang baru di bangunkan dari tidurnya, karena semula ia sedikit luluh saat Jimin sudah menjadi miliknya. Meski Jimin berkali kali mengatakan kalau dia tidak apa apa, tetap saja Jungkook tidak terima. Taemin sudah menyulut api di hati namja itu.

"YA,,! JEON JUNGKOOK,,! Kau ini orang yang terdidik bukan PREMAN PASAR,,! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang BODOH SEPERTI INI HAHH,,,!"pekik Jimin dengan nada bergetar. Ia sungguh frustasi dengan keadaan Jungkook.

Namja itu tersenyum pahit. "Kau benar Jimin, kau benar, AKU INI BODOH. Aku bahkan bisa KEHILANGAN AKAL SEHATKU DAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA TANPA TERKECUALI,,,,!'teriak Jungkook yang sudah sangat kalut. "Kau pikir kenapa aku melakukannya hah, INI SEMUA KARENAMU,, KARENAMU,,!"Jungkook semakin berteriak menegaskan bahwa ia terluka. Dan membuat suasana semakin dramatis saat Jungkook kini telah berdiri di hadapan Jimin, menatapnya penuh kehancuran. Jimin terdiam dan rasanya ingin menangis. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Jungkook berteriak padanya.

"Arhg,,!"Jungkook mendengus kesal dan meremas kepalanya sendiri, ia membalik tubunya tak ingin menatap Jimin yang sangat shock. Begitu menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Jimin bahkan menunuduk tak menatapnya. Dia merasa lebih buruk dari monster. Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah ia katakan pada orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Matanya memerah dan terasa pedih, sementara mata indah Jimin berkaca kaca dan bibirnya bergetar. Jungkook berbalik dan segera meraih tubuh itu lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Dengarkan aku. Biarkan, biarkan aku melampiaskannya selagi aku bisa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi keledai dungu yang hanya diam saja saat telingaku terasa panas mendengar pembicaraan busuk mereka tentangmu. Aku tidak tahan jika ada menjatuhkan citramu. Karena kau sangat berarti. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mengenalmu, aku mengenalmu sejauh aku mencintai dirimu. Jadi ku mohon mengertilah, hanya kau alasan ku bertahan dan semua tindakanku ini,,"Jungkook mengatakan itu dengan lembut seraya mengusap surai Jimin.

"Tapi..aku tidak ingin kau terluka,,"ujar Jimin yang suaranya sangat parau, terdengar sekali kalau ia menangis. Jungkook pun merasa kemejanya basah. Dan Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak ingin terlepas.

"Aku akan lebih terluka jika kau di lecehkan, kau itu sangat baik, mereka tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu,,"

Air mata Jimin semakin membasahi dada bidang Jungkook. Namja itu kemudian menatapnya dan menyeka air mata Jimin sangat halus. Ia melihat Jimin dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Uljhimma, kau itu jelek kalau menangis,"canda Jungkook yang mulai menggodanya mencoba memecah suasana.

"Aku begini karena kau terluka,,"sahut Jimin memalingkan muka. Jungkook menjadi tidak sabar melihat Jimin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. . Sejenak ia tersenyum lalu menarik Jimin mendekat untuk ' _ **CHUP**_ ,,' mengecup bibir manis Jimin. Singkat namun berhasil menimbulkan rona merah yang samar di pipi Jimin yang manis. Jungkook tersenyum lagi pada Jimin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya malu, lalu menarik Jimin mendekat untuk memeluknya erat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jimin menjadi lemah setiap kali Jungkook memperlakukannya seperti itu,

"Kalau begitu jangan terluka lagi,, setidaknya pertahankan kepercayaan kepala sekolah dan lulus dengan nilai yang baik,"

"Siap, _BOSS!_ ,"ujar Jungkook dengan senyum lima jarinya. Jimin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke pelukan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook membalas pelukan itu lebih erat. Jimin benar benar merindukan saat saat seperti ini. Saat dimana hanya Jungkook yang membuatnya tenang. Hanya Jungkook yang sangat nyaman untuk ia bersandar, hanya Jungkook yang hangat untuk dia peluk, dan hanya pada Jungkook dia bisa menangis sepuasnya. Jimin tidak ingin itu berakhir begitu pun sebaliknya.

" _Mianhae Jimin, mianhae, andai kau tahu, mungkin ini yang terakhir kali aku bisa memelukmu, mengirup aroma manis tubuhmu. Mianhae,,"_ rintih Jungkook dalam hati. Seandainya Jimin bisa mendengar tangisan hati Jungkook yang menderita itu.

 _Di Malam yang menyakitkan..._

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi caffe yang malah tampak seperti club malam itu. Tampilan ruanganya yang temaram dengan lampu merah yang kadang meredup juga beberapa lampu disco diiringi oleh musik hip hop membuat beberapa pengunjung berdansa ria bersama pasangan mereka. Sebenarnya Jimin penuh tanya kenapa Jungkook mengajaknya bertemu di tempat seperti itu, tidak biasanya. Namun tak satu pun dia temui diantara pengunjung pengunjung itu adalah Jungkook. Seharusnya ia tadi bertanya pada Jungkook di mana tepatnya mereka akan bertemu. Jimin mendengus kesal menyadarinya, dia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel di saku jaketnya hendak menghubungi namja itu, namun seorang pramusaji datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan,,?"tanya pramusaji itu yang berpakaian sexy itu. Sayangnya Jimin tidak tertarik.

"Ah, iya, Emh, aku mencari seseorang, kami ada janji bertemu disini, Eh, namanya Jeon Jungkook, barangkali dia sudah datang dan kau mengetahuinya,"ujarnya. Pramusaji itu nampak sedang berpikir.

"Oooohh. , iya, dia memesan ruang VVIP, mari saya antar kesana,"kata sang pramugari yang dengan ramah mengajak Jimin untuk ikut dengannya. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana pramusaji itu membawanya. Ia agak bingung, memangnya ada yang penting sampai Jungkook memesan ruang VVIP, batinnya. Kini mereka sampai di ruang yang kelasnya lebih mewah dari yang di lantai satu tadi.

"Silakan tuan,,"ujar sang pramusaji mempersilakannya masuk.

Jimin memasuki ruangan itu, suasana masih sangat tenang hingga dia melihat Jungkook.

' _ **DEGG,,!'**_

Wajah apa yang seharusnya dia ekspresikan saat sebuah kehancuran terpampang nyata di depannya. Perasaan Jimin yang langsung terbunuh saat itu juga ketika matanya mendapati Jungkook bersama seorang wanita, membuatnya kaku. Bahkan langkahnya terhenti karena tak sanggup melihat itu lebih dekat. Jungkook, namja itu dengan beberapa kancing kemeja hitamnya yang tanggal dan seorang wanita berpakain minim duduk di selangkangannya dan mencium kasar dada bidang Jungkook dan Jungkook seolah membiarkan itu tanpa menolaknya.

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras bagi Jimin, membuat dirinya terdorong ke belakang, dan sepertinya akan sulit untuk bangun lagi. Seketika pandangannya menjadi samar dan semua seolah berubah jadi putih. Jimin tidak tahu arahnya. Ia lemas.

'Prangg,,!'bunyi pecahan piring yang jatuh saat ia menabrak seorang pramusaji.

"Jimin ah,,"! Panggil Jungkook yang melihat Jimin ada di sana. Jimin semakin tidak karuan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"JIMIN,!"

Tak peduli bagaimana orang orang menatapnya, ia terus berlari meski kakinya lelah. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Ia menjerit dalam hatinya. Menjerit sekuat kuatnya. Klakson kendaraan riuh berbunyi saat ia menyebrangi jalan sembarangan. Namun juga tak membiarkan setetes pun air mata terjatuh, air mata yang melambangkan kelemahan, Jimin tidak mau menunjukkan itu.

Ia terjatuh lemas di sebuah hamparan rumput di taman kosong yang temaram di sinari oleh bulan biru malam itu. Dia sendiri dan hanya ingin sendiri, berusaha untuk menjadi setenang mungkin, meski sulit. Mengatur napas beberapa kali meski itu hanya menambah sesaknya. Hanya berteman dengan rumput yang melambai pelan di terpa angin. Sinar bulan begitu terang memantul di air danau yang tenang. Jimin ingin menangis, TIDAK, UNTUK APA, pikirnya. Ia berusaha matian matian menahan sakitnya, namun sia sia karena lenguhannya terdengar sangat kasar, mmebuatnya malah sesenggukkan. Tapi itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan, pemuda yang melihatnya sejak tadi itu mengejarnya dan sekarang tengah bersembunyi di balik bayangan membiarkan Jimin melepas sakit hatinya seorang diri.

Jungkook berjalan lemas dan berhenti menatap bahu Jimin yang naik turun. Ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi ia tahu jika Jimin sedang sangat rapuh. Jungkook merasa harus bertahan disna saja untuk sementara sampai permainan yang di buatnya selesai. Ia cukup sadar jika Jimin sangat hancur, layaknya kaca yang sudah pecah, tidak akan sempurna lagi meski mencoba untuk menyambungnya. Jungkook bersumpah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena itu. Ia yang selama ini menjaga perasaan Jimin, dia juga yang telah menghancurkannya. Jungkook terlalu kalut melihat Jimin menangis seperti itu. Seperti sebuah pisau yang menancap semakin dalam di hatinya, Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan Jimin, itu sangat pedih. Tapi itu sudah sangat jauh dan luka Jimin telah sangat dalam, tentunya. Hanya satu langkah lagi, untuk membuat Jimin membencinya.

"Jimin ah,"panggilnya. Yang di panggil tersenyum pahit, tak berniat untuk menoleh karena dia sedang berada dalam hitamnya. Sorot mata yang hampa mempertontonkan kesakitan dalam hatinya,

Angin lembut menyapu lembut surainya dan akhirnya menjatuhkan satu tetes air mata yang sudah dengan keras ia tahan semampunya. Begitu dingin hingga hatinya terasa membeku. Ini terasa sulit, bahkan hanya untuk menoleh melihat Jungkook.

"Kita harus mengakhiri ini, ku rasa sudah selesai sampai disini," kalimat yang tak pernah ingin Jungkook ucapkan, dan itu terasa sakit sekali saat keluar dari mulutnya, seperti seseorang sedang mencekik lehernya, dia sungguh sulit bernapas. Jimin tertegun sejenak, sebuah senyum tipis menghias wajah sendunya. Tak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau nyata, namun hatinya terasa sangat perih, membuatnya sadar jika mimpi itu tidak akan sesakit itu.

"Ini, memang sudah berakhir"tegas Jimin lirih dan sangat dingin, juga datar. Itu tidak terdengar seperti penolakan atau apa, tapi malah membuat Jungkook semakin merasa bodoh. Ia memutar tubuhnya, memberanikan diri melihat kehancuran itu. Jungkook menatapnya tapi tidak dengannya, ia begitu kosong meski mata itu lurus pada Jungkook.

"Ku pikir,, pertemuannya di batalkan saja, aku lelah dan ingin pulang, selamat malam,"kata Jimin terdengar sangat asing, namja itu tersenyum pahit, terakhir kalinya yang kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempat itu, dari hadapan Jungkook, tanpa melihat Jungkook, sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Jungkook ingin mengejar Jimin dan meraih tubuh itu, tapi langkahnya tertahan, bukankah semua ini yang dia inginkan. Meski Jimin tidak banyak bicara, namun dari caranya yang tidak melihat Jungkook, sudah namja itu simpulkan bahwa Jimin telah membencinya, meski sedikit ragu. Jungkook hanya menatap punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dalam gelapnya malam. Air matanya pun terjatuh setelah beberapa saat lalu ia menahannya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya,,"kata seorang pemuda yang datang menepuk pundaknya. Jungkook seolah tahu siapa pemuda itu dan tak berniat melihatnya, hanya berpikir tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau membenciku, kenapa hanya itu yang dia ucapkan, Dia harusanya mengatakan kalau sangat membenciku dan tidak ingin melihatku, seharusnya begitu,"runtuk Jungkook yang memjamkan matanya erat.

"Jimin tidak seperti itu. Jika kau memang mengenalnya seharusnya kau tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa membencimu, sekalipun kau berencana membunuhnya,"ujar pemuda itu. Jungkook terdiam dalam kelabunya. Tidak salah dan itu benar, namun apa yang bisa di pikirkannya saat situasi semakin membuatnya terpojok, dunia sama sekali tidak berpihak padanya, begitu ia menganggap.

"Setidaknya itu membuat dia menjauh dariku,"kata Jungkook yang sebenarnya ragu.

"Idemu ini sungguh gila dan tidak masuk akal,"pemuda itu menatap Jungkook miris. Sebegitu tersiksanya Jungkook hingga ia harus menahan tangisnya, rasanya seperti tercekik. Pemuda itu tahu, jika Jungkook sekarang tengah berteriak sekuat sekuatnya dalam hati

"itu yang ku rencanakan,,"

"Akh,,!"Jungkook terjatuh berlutut dan memekik keras menahan kepalanya yang seperti mau meledak itu. Dan Jin, pemuda itu segera memapahnya. Ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan adiknya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, keadaanmu makin parah,"ajaknya pada Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook mengelak dan melepas tangan Jin untuk tidak memegangnya seolah ia adalah orang yang sakit. Padahal dia itu lebih kacau dari orang yang sakit.

"Aku tidak apa apa hyeong, aku ingin memastikan Jimin pulang ke rumah,"putusnya dengan bibir yang sudah pucat dan sedikit membiru itu. Jungkook berlalu, meninggalkan Jin yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, seberapa pun kau menyakitiku, Jungkook,"rintih Jimin dalam hatinya, kalimat yang terus di ulang hatinya. Ia mengepal tangannya sangat erat, menahan rasa pedih di hati. Apa yang ia pikirkan terjadi, tak ada niatnya untuk menyesal. Cinta yang ada sangat tulus, dan tidak bisa di paksakan. Semua sudah menjadi pilihannya untuk berjalan sangat jauh mencintai Jungkook, meski rasa sakit yang teramat dalam ini membunuhnya, cinta itu tidak pernah salah. Sejak dulu Jimin sadar, jika cinta yang dia miliki itu tidak selalu bisa berdampingan dengan kenyataan. Entahlah, rasanya logika Jimin tidak sampai untuk memikirkan itu terlalu jauh, tak tahu apakah dunia ini yang salah, atau hatinya yang telah di butakan oleh perasaan aneh itu.

Jimin berjalan tak tentu arah, hanya ingin melarikan diri dari kehancuran yang ia rasakan. Jimin terlalu lelah dan berhenti di sana. Di persimpangan jalan, di bawah lampu merah. Sepi. Hanya terdengar gemericik air hujan yang turun sangat deras. Ia tak peduli, jutaan air membasahi tubunya, membuat tubuh kuruS itu semakin nampak jelas. Berharap hujan akan menghapus perasaannya, membanjiri hatinya agar supaya perasaan itu hanyut terbawa olehnya. Bibirnya membiru sangat cepat, karena memang dingin, berdiri seperti manekin kurus yang rusak. Setiap lenguhan napasnya terasa sangat berat membuat bahunya naik turun. Ia sangat lemah dan ingin menutupi kelemahan itu. Perlahan tangannya melepas cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Menggenggam benda itu dengan erat, seperti dia yang tak ingin melepas Jungkook.

Seorang pemuda berlari di tengah hujan, membiak tirai hujan itu dengan tubuhnya, menghampiri Jimin dengan perasaan cemas.

"Bodoh jika kau pikir hujan bisa menutupi tangismu,,!"tegas pemuda yang sudah basah kuyup itu. Ia sedikit berteriak karena hujan cukup berisik membuat suara beratnya akan sulit terdengar. Namun ia berada di depan Jimin sekali, dan tentu namja yang sudah bergetar itu mendengarnya. Taehyung menatapnya, tidak, mereka saling melihat. Mata itu dengan jelas tengah menangis, Taehyung tidak bisa di bohongi.

"Kau,"ujar Jimin dengan bibir birunya. Ia mendongak melihat Taehyung yang menatap teduh dirinya.

Jimin semakin pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil, itu terlalu dingin, Taehyung tidak tahan lagi dan langsung membawa Jimin dalam dekapnya.

"Kenapa...kau...disini,,,?"tanya Jimin dengan susah payah, suaranya pun amat serak, dan beberapa detik berlalu, Taehyung tidak menjawab hanya menatapnya sayu, tanpa izin Jimin, pemuda itu memeluk tubuh yang sama basah dengannya begitu erat dalam dekapan. Jimin menjadi sangat lemah saat itu juga. Sadar bahwa dirinya butuh sandaran. Tubuh Jimin lemas seketika itu dan ia kehilangan kesadaran membuat tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu limbung. Taehyung yang merasakannya segera memeluk erat dan mengangkat tubuh Jimin untuk membawanya untuk pulang.

'Ttiingg,,,!' Dentingan yang cukup nyaring. Sebuah benda bulat berwarna perak berkilauan yang jatuh dari tangan Jimin yang lemah membentur bidang aspal. Taehyung melihat itu, sebuah cincin. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih cincin yang tentunya milik Jimin itu.

Jungkook hanya melihat itu dari kejauhan, di balik tirai hujan dari kaca mobilnya, matanya yang sudah memerah sejak tadi, ia masih terus menahan agar bulir bening tidak jatuh.

Sebuah tarikan napas kasar membuat Jimin tersadar dari pingsannya. Matanya terasa agak berat dan kepalanya sakit. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan itu tidak asing. Akh, itu kamarnya,

"Hai, kau sudah bangun yaa,,?"tegur pemuda dengan senyum kotak itu. Jimin hanya diam dan melihatnya dengan ekspresi bingung, ia tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan Taehyung di sana. Dia masih dapat mengingat tadi Taehyung sempat memeluknya, dan setelah itu semuanya jadi gelap. Tapi...

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk rumahku,,,? Kk-karena seingatku,, rumahku di kunci,"tanyanya kemudian dengan suara yang masih sengau. Meski baru bangun, Jimin cukup mampu untuk berpikir tentang kondisi rumahnya yang terkunci karena ibunya sedang pergi. Dan sekarang dia berada di dalam bersama Taehyung, sementara kunci,, itu yang kini membuat Jimin tercekat, dia lupa menaruh kuncinya,

"Aah, itu tidak penting,,"jawab Taehyung tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jimin mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap Taehyung aneh.

"Eh, Jimin, tadi aku mau membawamu ke klinik, tapi ku pikir itu sia sia karena pasti sudah tutup, kalau ke rumah sakit, terlalu lama, nanti kau tidak tahan. Jadi aku hanya mengompresmu di rumah saja, ku pikir keadaanmu juga sudah baik sekarang, hehee,,"jelas Taehyung dalam satu tarikan napas, ia juga sempat menempelkan tangannya di dahi Jimin untuk mengecek suhu tubuh namja itu. Jimin masih innocent.

"Aku ini tidak sedang demam,,"ujar Jimin menjauhkan tangan Taehyung. Namun Taehyung menjadi terbelalak saat mendapati tangan Jimin yang lain hendak meraihnya. Ia pikir Jimin akan memukulnya hingga membuatnya langsung saja menghindar.

"Aaa,,,!"

Namun ia salah, Jimin memegang pundaknya. Dapat Jimin rasakan jaket Taehyung yang berbahan tebal itu basah. Ia lalu bangun dan beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Jimin kembali dengan membawa satu setel pakaian dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Kau ganti pakaianmu yang basah itu, jangan sampai kau sakit,"ujar Jimin dengan tulus nan polos itu. Taehyung malah tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lalu menerima itu dengan senang hati.

"Iya, kau juga. Aku tadi ingin membuka bajumu yang basah itu, tapi ku pikir nanti aku bisa jadi mesum dan hilang kendali kalau me lakukan itu, apalagi suasananya dingin seperti ini,"sahut Taehyung yang kembali menyeringai menggoda Jimin. Jimin terbelalak mendengar itu dan langsung memukul pundak Taehyung dengan gayung yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"Akh,,!"pekik Taehyung terdengar manja, merasakan bahunya panas karena pukulan yang menurutnya manis itu. Pemuda itu malah terbahak dan bergumam kalau itu pukulan sayang, Jimin menatapnya sakarstik dan membuat Taehyung segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi dari pada ia mendapat pukulan sayang kedua, dan kebiasaannya masih menyeringai ke arah Jimin yang bibirnya mengerucut itu.

Jimin sudah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi, di kamar ibunya, sementara miliknya di pakai oleh Taehyung. Dengan celana jeans putih dan sweater soft blue miliknya ia tampak begitu manis. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengaduk coklat panas yang ia buat untuk Taehyung itu. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong dan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"KYAAA,,,! JIMIN AAAHH,,,!"pekik suara dari atas tiba tiba, dan langsung menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Jimin tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas mendengar pekikkan yang mengusik telinganya itu. Ia pun segera menyelesaikan acara mengaduknya dan beranjak memastikan apa yang terjadi di atas sana.

 _Di Kamar Jimin._

Taehyung berdiri dengan kaki berjingkat dan muka yang sangat shock. Ia juga nampak pucat sekali. Matanya menatap takut ke arah kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang menutupi dadanya karena handuk itu hanya membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya saja.

"Ada apa hah,,?!"tanya Jimin yang baru sampai dan sedikit panik di tambah penasaran. Tiba tiba Taehyung berlari ke arah Jimin dan bersembunyi di balik punggung namja yang kini menjadi bingung dengan sikapnya itu. Taehyung seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"Itu,! Di sana. Ada yang mengintipk. Di sanaaa,,,!"rengek pemuda itu sambil menunjuk dengan erotis ke arah tirai jendela di kamar mandi yang panjang hingga menyentuh lantai itu. Tirai itu nampak bergerak gerak dan Jimin yang penasaran mendekat untuk melihatnya. Ia sempat melirik sinis ke arah Taehyung merasa tertahan karena lengan bajunya sedang di remas oleh pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan,,!"tegasnya cukup ketus. Taehyung tersenyum bodoh dan melepaskan itu dengan canggung. Jimin kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati sesuatu yang bergerak di balik tirai itu dengan perasaan agak takut dan penasaran, tatapannya penuh selidik, sementara Taehyung gigit jari cemas. Dengan cekatan Jimin langsung membuka tirai itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat seekor kelinci gembul berwarna abu abu meloncat ke gendongannya.

"Akh, Oh,,! Bonnie, kau disini rupanya sayang, Ya Ampuuun, aku mencarimu kemana mana, kau sudah makan Nak,,,?"tanya Jimin pada kelinci yang terus di kecupnya itu. Taehyung begitu shock mengetahu apa yang membuatnya berpikiran horor itu, hanya seekor kelinci. Dan. Astaga, Jimin terlalu mencintai kelinci kesayangannya itu sampai memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. Lihat saja dia, tak henti henti mencium dan memeluk kelinci tambun itu dengan bibir merahnya. Taehyung menelan ludanya dalam dalam melihat pemandangan itu, ia bersumpah ingin bertukar posisi dengan kelinci yang di berkati dewa fortuna itu. Taehyung masih sangat speechless memikirkan aksi bodohnya yang berlebihan, tapi sungguh yang tadi itu membuatnya sangat takut. Dia hampir saja sekarat saat melihat tirai itu bergerak gerak sendiri. Taehyung itu paranoid dan ia percaya dengan adanya hantu, di tambah dia sering menonton film horor, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana jika itu benar hantu dan ia melihatnya lalu pingsan di kamar mandi Jimin dengan keadaan telanjang. Oh itu mimpi buruk.

Jimin beranjak membawa Bonnie mendekati Taehyung.

"Ini yang kau maksud mengintipmu hoh,?! Aigo, Bonnie ku tersayang ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuh kerempengmu,!"omel Jimin sangat runtut. Taehyung mendelik tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar, tapi dia malah tersenyum simpul. Seringaiannya mucul lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tiba tiba kepada Jimin dan membuat namja manis itu sedikit memundurkan kepala, namun ternyata ada dinding di belakannya, sehingga membuatnya terkunci oleh tubuh besar Taehyung yang sedikit condong itu.

"Kalau pemiliknya bagaimana,? Tidak tertarik,?"tanya Taehyung sangat seduktif dengan sedikit desahan dan terdengar sangat panas di telinga Jimin. Jimin benar benar terhipnotis oleh tatapan Taehyung yang memang di fokuskan di matanya itu, membuat iris coklatnya melebar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang di rasakannya sekarang, saat mata mereka bertemu, seperti detak jantungnya terhenti dan sulit sekali bernapas. Sedikit takut dan cemas, apalagi keadaan Taehyung hanya terbalut handuk, topless. Di tambah arma Taehyung yang sangat maskulin, berbeda dengan Jimin yang aroma tubuhnya manis seperti susu, aroma tubuh Taehyung dapat menyeruak hati wanita mana saja karena sangat tajam dan menusuk namun menenangkan di indera penciuman. Taehyung juga sama saja, tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertahan lebih lama menatap mata indah Jimin, padahal itu membuatnya membeku. Namun yang di depannya itu benar benar cantik.

Seperti mendapat pukulan yang menyadarkannya saat Bonnie menggeliat, Jimin kembali menatap Taehyung tajam dengan dahi yang mengerut. Dan...

"Akh,,,.!"pekik Taehyung sangat keras dan segera menjauhkan kepalanya saat mendapat sentilan maut dari Jimin pada dahi bidangnya. Ia memegangi dahinya dan menatap Jimin sengit.

"Dasar, MESUM,!, PENAKUTTT,,,! MENJIJIKKAN,,!" umpat Jimin bertubi tubi dan langsung kabur dari sana. Taehyung yang awalnya merasa dahinya retak, kini malah tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi Jimin tadi. Apalagi rona merah di pipi Jimin sangat jelas. Ia jadi semakin gemas dengan namja manis itu. Namun Taehyung masih tahu batasannya. Ia mungkin sangat mesum di depan Jimin, namun di hatinya sangat percaya, bahwa cinta itu berarti menjaga bukan menodai. Dan sikapnya yang seperti itu hanyalah caranya untuk memancing rasa cinta itu.

Setelah menghambiskan segelas coklat panas buatan si manis Jimin yang rasanya kalah manis dari pembuatnya itu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera pulang mengetahui Jimin hanya seorang diri di rumah karena ibunya sedang ke Jepang. Ia pikir dia bisa saja hilang kendali jika beruda saja dengan Jimin yang tampak indah malam itu, apalagi suasananya sedang dingin karena hujan. Setan mana yang tidak bisa menggodanya di saat seperti itu. Ah, tidak seperti itu, hanya saja Taehyung merasa tidak enak dengan Jimin, ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam, sebaiknya memang dia pulang dan membiarkan namja manis itu beristirahat, karena ia tahu Jimin sangat lelah terlihat dari tatapan Jimin yg sendu meski ia coba untuk tersenyum pada Taehyung beberapa kali, juga Jimin terlihat tidak nayaman dengan suasana yang hanya berdua itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, dan kau, beristirahatlah. Tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpi indah,"ujar Taehyung begitu hangat, membuat Jimin sedikit tersentuh. Ia tahu Taehyung sangat tulus meski menjengkelkan, namun hati dan kepalanya saat ini sedang di penuhi oleh rasa hancur, membuatnya dapat menerima ketulusan itu.

"Gomapseupnida,"ujar Jimin begitu halus, Taehyung terhenyak, rasanya dunia baru seperti terbuka untuknya, pasalnya itu pertama kali Jimin berkata seperti itu padanya, dan itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Ne, eh, Bonnie, jaga anak ini baik baik, Oke,,!?"ujar Taehyung seraya mengelus Bonnie yang tengah di gendong Jimin. Taehyung kemudian menatap Jimin lagi yang tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan pikirkan apa apa dan langsung tidur. Tidur sehabis hujan begini pasti sangat menyenangkan,,"Taehyung kembali memperlakukan Jimin dengan tulus, ia mengusap lembut surai Jimin dan entah apa yang membuat Jimin menerima perlakuan itu, dia hanya diam saja.

"Bye,,,"Taehyung lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang melambai ke arahnya, dan di balas olehnya. Dan Tehyung semakin jauh dan menghilang di balik pagar. Terdengar suara mesin mobil Taehyung menandakan pemuda itu sudah pergi.

Jimin masih berdiri di sana, tertegun dengan sikap Taehyung yang sedikit membuatnya tenang, begitu hangat. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ah,, Tidak, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya menegaskan dua orang itu tidak sama, Taehyung itu mesum dan jahil, sangat menjengkelkan, sementara orang itu...Ah sudahlah, Jimin terlalu malas memikirkannya. Seperti kata Taehyung, dia akan tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah malam ini.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di kasur empuk miliknya. Sebuah lagu terputar di ponselnya, lagu milik penyanyi tampan yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang indah, Taeyang Bigbang, Only look at me, lagu kesukaannya. Tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin menyedihkan. Air matanya terus keluar sejak tadi, padahal ia terus mengusapnya hingga terasa panas di wajah. Jimin mengambil ponselnya kembali dan menekan tombol next untuk mengganti lagu itu, dan kini lagu dari HeeChul ft. Min Kyung Hoon, Sweet Dream, baiklah, dia pikir itu lebih baik. Ia menengadahkan pandangannya ke langit langit kamar, menatap lampu yang begitu terang, membuat pikirannya melayang. Kemudian ia tertegun sejenak, Jimin merasa ada yang aneh dengan jarinya, terasa sedikit mengganjal. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan menatapnya. Cincin itu ada di sana, di jari manisnya. Dahinya mengerut, seingatnya, ia melepas itu tadi. Air matanya kembali berlinang, mengingat bagaimana Jungkook mengaitkan benda manis itu di jarinya, dan baru saja Jungkook mematahkan hatinya, membuatnya jenuh untuk mempertahankan cincin itu di sana. Itu terasa seperti manis dan pahit dalam satu perasaan. Ia mengusap air mata itu dengan cepat, benar benar tak membiarkan itu jatuh. Tidak, Jimin tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Jimin ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini. Ia memejamkan matanya erat erat, dan akan membukanya besok pagi, berharap sinar matahari akan menyambutnya riang dan semuanya akan baik baik saja, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Setelah hari itu, Jimin mulai menyusun jadwal belajar menjelang ujian kelulusan, ia telah memfokuskan diri untuk memilah milah PTN yang akan ia tuju nantinya. Jimin terus menyibukkan dirinya dan berusaha melupakan semuanya. Mengitu bimbel, less, pelajaran tambahan, itu cukup menyita waktu dan pikirannya. Dia sedikit tidak menghiraukan Jungkook sejak kegiatan padatnya itu, hingga tidak menyadari jika Jungkook mulai sering absen di sekolah. Meski waktu dan pikirannya tidak tertuju pada Jungkook, namun hatinya masih menyimpan namja itu dalam dalam.

Namjoon, Jaebum, Bo Gum, plus Jimin, seperti biasa berda di kantin saat jam istirahat, membicarakan banyak hal konyol dan terkadang juga bergurau. Tertawa renyah di temani beberapa snack dan es krim, manis, dan menyenagkan. Hal yang paling seru saat bersama, apalagi Namjoon dan BoGum yang selalu membuat kehebohan dengan candaan mereka. Cukup lama dan akhirnya mereka menyadari Jimin yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi, tidak biasanya, kecuali ada yang tengah dipikirkannya. Namjoon pun teringat ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Jimin.

"Jimin ah,,,!"panggil Namjoon pada Jimin yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan es krim itu. Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi trio yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh itu. Kemudian Namjoon duduk mendekat di sampingnya dan melihat Jimin, Jimin balik melihatnya dengan polos.

"Ada apa humh,,,?! Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu,,?"tanya Jimin yang sedikit bingung dengan tatapan Namjoon. Namjoon membenarkan posisi duduknya dan merangkul pundak Jimin.

"Eeh,, begini,,, Jungkook..."

"Tunggu sebentar,,,!"Jimin memotong kalimat Namjoon seketika yang bahkan itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu. Dengan dahi yang mengernyit Jimin seperti mengajak mereka untuk mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Dengar itu,"ujar Jimin kemudian. Namjoon melebarkan telinganya begitu juga Bo Gum dan Jaebum yang mulutnya penuh es krim itu, yeah ternyata suara bel masuk.

"Aish, aku baru ingat. Lee songsaenim sudah menungguku, sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku ada janji akan belajar beberapa soal biologi dengannya, bye bye,"Jimin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan trio yang terhenyak dengan sikapnya yang snagat aneh dan menghindar itu. Sontak yang di tinggalkan sangat terkejut dan hanya menatap Jimin yang sedikit berlari sambil melambai ke arah mereka.

"Aigo, apa kepalanya tidak pecah belajar terus,,"gerutu Bo Gum masih dengan mulut yang berisi es krim.

"Apa hubungan mereka benar benar berakhir,,?"kali ini Jaebum penasaran. "Aku dengar rumornya begitu, lagi pula sudah lama ini mereka tidak terlihat bersama,"tambahnya. Bo Gum mengangguk angguk mendengar itu.

"Jika itu benar, dia pasti sedang berusaha menghindar, aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa melupakannya begitu saja,"gumam Namjoon memijat mijat dagunya.

"Mana mungkin, hubungan mereka itu sangat manis, tidak bisa di lupakan begitu saja, seperti es krim ini sanagt manis, aku tidak akan lupa, benar benar manis, aku suka,"tambah Bo Gum sambil menyeruput es krim itu. Namjoon menoleh ke arahnya dan seketika ekspresi mukanya begitu shock mendapati es krim yang di makan Bo Gum.

"Bo Gum ah,,,! Itu...itu es krim ku,,,"ujar Namjoon menunjuk yang di makan Bo Gum.

"Eumh,,?! Benarkah,, seingatku ini punyaku,,,"Bo Gum benar benar bocah polos yang menjengkelkan.

"Punyamu rasa capuccino,,,"tambah Jaebum menunjuk sebuah cup es krim yang tidak jauh di depan Bo Gum.

"Oh begitu,,, heee,,, aku kira yang ini punyaku.."ia tersenyum bodoh pada Namjoon yang sudah bertanduk itu.

"Tenang,,,, kau tenang saja brother,, aku akan belikan lagi nanti,,,,"Bo Gum mencoba mengelak.

"Masalahnya itu yang terakhir,,,"Namjoon sudah tersungut dengan tanduk di kepalanya itu.

"UPSss..."

Taehyung melewati pagar besi yang bercat perak itu dan mulai memasuki pekarangan yang lumayan luas dengan banyak pepohonan rindang tumbuh di sana. Bukan cuma itu berbagai macam bunga warna warni dan beberapa tanaman bonsai yang tumbuh di pot mendominasi tempat itu. Ia pikir tempat itu tidak banyak berubah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hanya saja mungkin lebih teduh karena pohon pohon yang dulunya masih setinggi tubuhnya, kini menjadi sangat rindang. Terlihat sejuk sekali. Membawanya pada ingatan masa kecilnya. Saat itu dimana dia dan Jimin masih sama sama memakai seragam SD, rumahnya ada di sebelah yang kini sudah menjadi gedung galery, ya, dulu mereka bertetangga. Setiap pulang sekolah Jimin selalu menangis karena dia yang tidak bosan bosan mengganggu temannya yang manis itu, meskipun begitu Jimin selalu bersedia bermain bersama Taehyung setelah Taehyung meminta maaf, dan seperti itu setiap harinya. Sayangnya saat SMP kelas satu, Taehyung bersama keluarganya pindah ke Jepang yang otomatis membuatnya pindah sekolah juga, dia jadi kehilangan teman mungilnya itu, juga Jimin yang saat itu tidak berhenti menangis selama tiga hari setelah kepergiannya. Masih tergambar jelas raut kecewa Jimin dengan tangis yang di tahan saat menatap kepergiannya, dia sangat ingat hari itu. Ia tahu Jimin kecewa, namun sekarang dia datang untuk memperbaikinya,

Hingga saat dia beranjak dewasa dia sadar ingin kembali untuk mengulang masa itu lagi, dengan keyakinan bahwa Jimin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan ternyata keadaannya tidak seperti dulu. Jimin bukan lagi anak kecil yang manja dan gampang menangis, sekarang dia juga lebih dewasa dan sikapnya sangat dingin padanya, terlebih saat tahu Jimin sudah memiliki kekasih, sempat terpikir hilang kesempatannnya untuk mengulang kembali kedekatannya dengan Jimin. Tetapi dia tidak menyerah, bukan Taehyung namanya, ternyata hanya dengan mengusik, mengganggu dan menggoda Jimin layaknya yang dia lakukan di masa kecilnya dulu dia bisa mendekati Jimin. Meski awalnya dia selalu mendapat penolakan sengit dari pemuda manis itu. Sekarang malah mereka sangat dekat, terlebih setelah kejadian malam itu, ketika Jimin sangat rapuh, Taehyung dengan berani memeluk Jimin sangat erat.

Sebuh cahaya baru bagi Taehyung. Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya sekarang. Situasinya lebih menyenangkan, meskipun dia masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya tentang Jimin dan Jungkook. Taehyung sungguh tidak paham dengan maksud Jungkook malam itu yang membuat Jimin menangis. Meski tidak mengenal Jungkook, dia cukup tahu dari cerita orang-orang bahwa Jungkook sangat terobsesi pada Jimin sampai menghadang namja manapun yang mendekati Jimin, termasuk dirinya. Hal itu sempat membuatnya percaya bahwa Jungkook sangat mencintai Jimin, namun setelah malam itu keseriusan Taehyung untuk mendapatkan Jimin semakin besar, terlebih saat melihat Jimin yang benar benar terluka oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Jungkook. Entahlah, yang pasti dia sangat senang sekarang temannya itu kembali padanya dan tidak akan dia sia siakan, karena Taehyung tidak pernah merasa telah merebut Jimin dari Jungkook, rasanya itu lumrah saja.

Yang paling membuat pekarangan rumah Jimin ini berkesan untuknya adalah saat Jimin memukul kepalanya dengan sendok ketika mereka mengadakan piknik kecil. Jimin memukulnya karena dia sangat jahil menghabiskan kue coklat milik Jimin yang di buatkan oleh ibunya. Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung meneteskan air matanya di depan Jimin saat itu, bukan karena sakit oleh pukulannya, tapi karena dia sadar Jimin sangat marah. Melihat Taehyung yang menangis sesenggukkan, Jimin kecil pun memeluk tubuh Taehyung, membuatnya berhenti menangis. Dan akhirnya ibunya Jimin datang dan mengajak mereka membuat kue coklat bersama.

Pemuda itu tersenyum mengingat masa masa indah nan konyolnya bersama Jimin, selalu berkeinginan untuk mengulangnya. Benar benar disayangkan ibunya Jimin menjadi lebih sibuk sekarang, hingga dia belum sempat untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibunya itu sejak dia disini, namun Taehyung menyempatkan untuk menyapanya melalui Jimin. Sementara ayahnya, Jimin seorang yatim sejak usianya dua tahun, ayahnya meninggal karena sakit parah, waktu itu dia masih tinggal di Busan.

Matanya kemudian menulusuri sekitar, namun tidak mendapati sosok makhluk berjenis manusia di sana, sepi sekali. Hari ini Jimin mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, dia tidak di beritahu, tapi yang dia lihat rumah Jimin sepi. Yang ada malah tempat itu tampak seperti pertenakan kelinci karena ada banyak sekali hewan bertelinga panjang itu di tempat yang hampir semuanya di tumbuhi rumput hijau hingga membuatnya tampak seperti bukit kelinci. Banyak sekali kelinci, ada yang coklat, ada yang putih, hitam, belang belang,, banyak banget deh. Lucu lucu pula dan terlihat sangat bersih dan terawat. Saking gemesnya Taehyung ingin mengantongi satu dan di bawa pulang. Dia menyempatkan untuk mengambil satu kelinci dan menggendongnya.

"Kyeopta,,!,"ujarnya sangat gemas sambil mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung kelinci berjenis persia itu. Kelinci itu memang agak mungil dan tambun plus matanya juga lebar, mengingatkannya dengan pemilik kelinci itu.

Kini Taehyung sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah yang bercat golden white itu. Melihat ada tombol bel di sisi pintunya ia langsung menekan tombol itu untuk memanggil pemilik rumah.

"Taehyung ssi,,"ujar Jimin yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana dan kini berjalan ke arah Taehyung.

"Oh, Jimin ah,"

"Kau sudah datang,,?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Jimin setelah meletakkan kelinci yang tadi di gendongannya kembali. Pemuda itu sedikit tertegun melihat penampilan Jimin yang mengenakan jeans hitam dan atasan kemeja kotak kotak yang sengaja di tanggalkan kancingnya itu membuat kaos putih di dalamnya tampak. Di tambah rambut coklat Jimin yang kini menjadi hitam pekat, membuatnya terlihat manly memang, namun tetap saja manis dan imut di mata Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya,,, kita,, mau pergi kemana,?"tanya Taehyung penasaran. Tatapan Jimin begitu sayu. Dia lalu tersenyum menatap Taehyung membuat pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dalam diam karena sungguh Jimin terlihat indah, apalagi dengan mata yang melebar seperti itu. Taehyung semakin menggebu-gebu,


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebenarnya,,, kita,, mau pergi kemana,?"tanya Taehyung penasaran. Tatapan Jimin begitu sayu. Lalu dia tersenyum, membuat Taehyung menelan ludahnya pelan-pelan karena sungguh Jimin terlihat luar biasa indah, apalagi matanya yang membesar itu. Taehyung semakin menggebu-gebu,

"Busan... Aku ingin mengunjungi ayahku,,"ujar Jimin, Taehyung terhenyak dan menatap teduh namja itu.

",,bulan depan aku sudah harus berangkat ke London,,"tambahnya.

"Eumh,,?! Kau... jadi kuliah di sana,,?"

Jimin mengangguk, sepintas terlihat raut kecewa di wajah Taehyung, namun pemuda itu langsung tersenyum lima jari di hadapan Jimin.

"Woah,, Hebat,,! Dokter Park, yeah kau akan menjadis eorang dokter. Tapi aku agak sedih,, karena,, untuk kedua kalinya, kita berpisah,,"ujar Taehyung melirih. Jimin melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau sendiri,,?"

"Humh,,?!. Oh,, aku,,? Kalau aku,, mungkin kembali ke Jepang,,"sahut Taehyung yang terlihat murung.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat,,! Sembilan menit lagi keretanya tiba,"ujar Jimin.

"Kita naik kereta,?"Taehyung sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ne,,"

",,Ehh, aku membawa mobil,,"

"Masukkan saja ke garasi,, lagu pula aku yakin kau belum memiliki SIM,,"

"Ehh,,? Iya, kau benar sekali,, hehe,,"

,,,,,,

KTX itu melaju cukup kencang menimbulkan suara decitan saat rodanya menggesek rel. Kereta yang menuju Busan itu menyuguhkan pemandangan alam yang indah sepanjang lintasannya, hari ini yang sangat cerah pun terasa makin menyenangkan. Langit pun begitu bersahabat dengan warna biru toskanya. Suasana di gerbong tujuh kelas satu itu cukup legam dan sunyi, hanya beberapa orang di dalamnya termasuk Taehyung dan Jimin. Pemuda yang duduk tepat di samping Jimin itu agak canggung mendapati Jimin yang sejak keberangkatan kereta tadi hanya diam menatap keluar jendela.

"Pemdandangan di luar bagus, ya,,?"ujar Taehyung kemudian.

"Ne,"sahut Jimin sekenanya. Taehyung bergeming.

"Kau tahu Jim,,?"

"Apa..?"

"Ini,, pertama kalinya aku naik kereta,"

Mendengar itu Jimin tertarik untuk menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Benarkah,,?"tanyanya.

"Ye,, hemhz,,, sebenarnya aku takut naik kereta, makanya aku tadi sengaja membawa mobil,,"ujarnya. Jimin terdiam sejenak dan menatap Taehyung penuh.

"Sekarang,,? Kau masih takut,,?"tanya Jimin lirih terlihat sedikit khawatir,

"Aish, tentu saja tidak. Aku kan namja tangguh. Itu dulu saat aku masih kecil, sekarang, aku tidak takut lagi,,"jelas Taehyung kekanak kanakan.

"Oh,,! Begitu,,?! Tapi wajahmu pucat,,"tunjuk Jimin.

"Hah,,!? Benarkah,,"Taehyung langsung panik.

"Aniyo,, aku bercanda,,"goda Jimin.

",,Yaakk,,!"

",Aigoo, kau ini benar benar,, Mesum, Sok keren, dengan hantu takut, naik kereta, takut,,,Apa lagi yang kau takuti hoh,,?! Jangan jangan kau juga takut dengan belalang,,"gerutu Jimin.

"Hoh,,?! Belalang,,! Di mana,,?"kali ini Taehyung langsung pucat mendengar nama serangga itu. Melihat ekspresi konyol pemuda itu Jimin terkikik geli.

"Sudah ku duga kau masih takut dengan belalang,,"tambah Jimin yang sekarang tertawa itu.

"Humh,,? Kau masih ingat,,?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat,, mana mungkin aku lupa itu. Kau menangis jelek sekali saat ada belalang menempel di pundakmu,,,Haiss,,konyol sekali,,"ujar Jimin membayangkan kisah yang menggelitik perutnya itu. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jimin yang tertawa selepas itu.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak takut apapun Jimin. Yang ku takuti adalah melihatmu menangis seperti tadi malam,"kata pemuda itu dalam hatinya.

...

Masih setengah jam lagi kereta itu sampai di Busan. Beberapa orang mulai tidur. Jimin menatap arlojinya, masih pukul sepuluh, terlalu pagi untuk tidur, pikirnya. Tiba tiba sesuatu mengganjal lubang telinganya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah memasang earphone di telinganya.

"Kita dengarkan sama sama,"ajak Taehyung yang tersenyum hangat, dan entahlah Jimin tidak berniat menolaknya. Dia kembali menatap keluar jendela, membawanya terbang ke pikirannya yang sebenarnya masih di penuhi oleh Jungkook. Dan lagu itu semakin terdengar jelas, membuatnya tertegun saat merasakan ketidakasingan dengan lagu itu.

Namja itu kalut karena lagunya. Membuat memori indah yang berusaha dia lupakan terputar. Membuat matanya memanas oleh setiap lirik lagu itu. Membuat dadanya sesak karena suara indah itu terdengar jelas di telinganya, bukan suara penyanyinya, atau pun instrumen lagunya, suara pemuda itu, suara pemuda itu terdengar jelas saat melantunkan setiap bait dari lagu itu.

 _Flashback,,_

Jimin hanya tersenyum tenang menatap Jungkook yang menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pangkuannya. Tak berniat sedikit pun membuat namja itu membuka matanya. Jimin sangat suka memandangi rahang tegas Jungkook saat tertidur. Jungkook tampak mempesona jika sedang tidur, membuat Jimin selalu tersipu tiap kali melihat wajah itu. Pernahkah dia berpikir Jungkook akan menjadi sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Tidak. Malahan awalnya dia jengkel dengan Jungkook yang semakin lama semakin sok keren dan sok melindungi dirinya, membuatnya merasa menjadi namja yang lemah. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika dia memang lemah dan tidak bisa menghadapi Taemin yang mengusiknya, semua bermula dari keraguan dan ketakutan di hatinya, dan akhirnya Jungkook memberinya keyakinan, bahwa semua akan baik baik saja. Sekarang hanya ada rasa percaya.

mmmm Angin yang berhembus halus, menerpa alang alang yang memenuhi bukit itu, senja mulai tiba, membuat angkasa di liputi semu jingga yang merona, sungguh menawan. Burung burung pun dengan ria menyenandungkan kicauan. Di bawah pohon gingko yang menguning, juga dahan dahan kering yang beberapanya berjatuhan diantara mereka. Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya menarik napas panjang merasakan udara yang terlampau segar, entah karena alam yang begitu sejuk, atau karena saat Jungkook di sisinya, ia merasa setiap tarikan napas adalah rasa syukurnya.

"..Jiminiee,,,,"panggil Jungkook sedikit mengerang. Jimin menunduk dan menatap pemuda itu, Jungkook, dia tampak seperti bayi yang sedang menggeliat di pangkuan ibunya. Jimin terkikik geli merasakan kepala Jungkook yang menggesek perut bidangnya.

"Jiminiee,,"Jungkook memanggilnya lagi. Terdengar lebih halus.

"Ada apa humh,,?"Jimin menyahutnya dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau ini berakhir,,, ku harap malam tidak akan datang,,,"gumam Jungkook namun terdengar jelas.

"Kau ini bicara apa,,? Kalau malam tidak datang,, aku tidak bisa tidur,"ujar Jimin polos. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur sayang, biarkan aku saja yang tidur di pangkuanmu dan kau mengelus rambutku seperti itu,"

"Egois,"kata Jimin yang kemudian terkekeh mendengar itu. Jungkook memang egois. Jungkook kini mengubah posisinya dan menhadap wajah Jimin yang manis di atasnya. Dia menjadi gemas mendapati mata Jimin yang membentuk puupy eyes itu.

"Kau mau mendengarku bernyanyi,,?"

"Eumh,,?!"

"Sebuah lagu untukmu,,"

Jimin mengangguk iya. Jungkook lalu menarik napasnya dan mulai mengambil nada.

"If I got locked away. And we lost it all today. Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? If I showed my flaws. If I couldn't be strong. Tell me honestly, would still love me the same? If I judge for life, man.. would you stay by my side. Are you going to say googbye, can you tell me ringht now. If I couldn't buy you fancy things in life. Shawty would it be alright. C'mon show me that you do. Now tell me would you ride for me. Baby tell me would you die for me. Would you spend your whole life with me. Would you be there to always hold me down. Tell me would you really cry for me. Baby don't lie to me. If I didn't have anything. I want to know would you stick around..."

Dan begitulah hingga lirik terakhir, suara indah Jungkook yang berhasil membuat mata Jimin memanas, Jimin tidak sedang terbang sekarang, namun tatapannya melayang dengan Jungkook yang tersenyum senang karena sudah bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya lewat lagu itu.

"..Locked away, Adam Levine,,,?"terka Jimin kemudian. Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana suaraku,,? Kau suka,,?"tanya Jungkook dengan nada menggoda. Jimin tersenyum simpul.

"Lagunya bagus, jadi suaramu juga terdengar menyenangkan,,,"canda Jimin.

"Yaak,,,!"

. . . .

"Jimin ah,,"

"Ne,,"

"Emhh,,, lagu itu,,"

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu menghetikan kata katanya,

",Neowana,,"bisik Jimin seduktif,,

Keduanya lalu tertawa. Manik mata yang tak ingin beralih, mereka sedikit tersengal karena asik tertawa, hingga saat mereka diam, tatapan itu semakin dalam. Jungkook mengangkat kepalnya perlahan, begitu juga Jimin yang sedikit menunduk. Membuat wajah mereka mendekat, dan menyatukan bibir yang sama manis itu. Saling memejamkan mata, tidak ada lumatan, hanya ingin merasakan hangat yang penuh cinta, ciuman pertama, bagi Jungkook maupun Jimin. Alam yang indah menjadi saksi kisah mereka, bahkan burung tidak ingin berhenti berkicau untuk membuat suasana semakin berbunga.

" _Ya, hanya kau dan aku dalam kisah ini. Hanya tentang kita, hanya kita,,"_ Jungkook.

 _Flashback end..._

",,,,Naega baram pyeodo neoneun jeoldae pijima baby,,,Naneun neoreul ijeodo neon nareul itjima lady,,,"teriak Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang beranyanyi itu, dan seketika membuat orang orang yang semula tertidur menatap pemuda yang keasikan menyenandungkan lagu penuh penghayatan sambil memejamkan mata itu. Jimin pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung tidak percaya, karena sungguh itu suara yang,, euww itu mengacaukan pikirannya. Dia baru sadar jika lagunya sudah berganti. Keretanya berhenti, pasti sudah sampai.

,,,,,,,

"Jadwal operasinya lusa nanti, jam tujuh pagi,, sebaiknya kau istirahat untuk mempersiapkan dirimu,, "ujar seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki ruangan yang warnanya serba putih itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela yang langsung memberikannya pemandangan ramai kota Seoul itu. Jungkook tersenyum pahit mendengar pernyataan kakak tirinya itu. Ia jengah mendengar itu.

"Operasi,,? Untuk apa,? Apa aku bisa sembuh total hyeong,,?"tanyanya. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak menatapnya.

"Dokter bilang,, dengan pemulihan yang rutin,, kau akan sembuh"

"Berapa persen,,? Kemungkiannya,,?"potong Jungkook langsung.

"Entahlah,, Dokter, belum dapat memastikan, setidaknya sampai kau di operasi, dia baru bisa melakukan diagnosa lagi,,"jawab pemuda itu seadanya.

"Hemh,, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku setelah di operasi, dokter bahkan ragu dengan itu.."sahut Jungkook begitu miris, dia menatap hampa namun tajam. Pemuda itu terdiam menatap pundak Jungkook yang sudah tidak setegap dulu.

",,bukannya lebih baik mati, dari pada aku hidup sebagai orang idiot dan tahu apa apa nantinya,,"tambahnya dengan tegas. Pemuda itu terkejut, dia tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hoh,,? BODOH,,! Sekarang kau putus asa hoh,,!?"Jin, pemuda itu sedikit berteriak.

"Apalagi hyeong,,. Kau pikir kenapa aku melakukan hal yang membuat Jimin membenciku,,, karena.. aku tahu,, aku.. akan mati hyeong,,AKU AKAN MATI,,! Dia harus melupakanku. Lihat ibu, dia sakit, kenapa, karena dia lelah, dia memikirkan aku, seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya karena itu tidak ada gunanya, karena aku akan mati. Semuanya sia sia,, SIA SIA,, aku sudah lelah,, aku muak dengan semua ini,,,,,"suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar. Jin semakin mengepal erat tangannya. Hatinya sungguh sakit mendengar Jungkook yang sudah kehilangan pegangannya itu.

"Cukup Jungkook, aku tidak mau mendengarnya,,, kau,,, pasti akan sembuh. Pikirkan Jungkook, pikirkan tentang orang yang kau sayangi, pikirkan mereka, setidaknya untuk ibu, Jimin dan,,, aku,, ku mohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi,, kau pasti sembuh,,"tegas Jin penuh keyakinan yang goyah, Jungkook tersenyum miris.

Hening,,,,

",,Oh iya, bagaimana saat kau ke sekolah kemarin,? Apa kau bertemu Jimin,,?"tanya Jungkook kemudian, suaranya terdengar serak sekali.

",,iya aku melihatnya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak,"jawab Jin seadanya. Jungkook melenguh panjang, merasakan setiap tarikan napasnya berat sekali. Dia kembali menatap langit yang kosong.

",,Ijazah mu belum bisa di ambil,,"

Jungkook tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Semua seperti yang kau inginkan,, aku mengatakan bahwa kau sudah berangkat ke Amerika,, untuk,, kuliah,,"tambah pemuda itu. Jungkook tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih hyeong,, ternyata kau berguna juga,,"candanya. Jin, pemuda itu menatap adiknya sendu, dia mendekatinya dan merangkul pundak Jungkook yang terasa sangat kurus.

"Kau yakin dengan ini,,?"tanyanya memastikan. Jungkook mengangguk pasti tanpa menoleh ke arah Jin, namun hatinya ragu. Jujur saja penyakitnya tidak bisa menandingi rasa sakit hatinya menahan rindu pada Jimin, rasanya benar benar sakit, dia seperti manekin yang di paksa hidup dalam keadaannya yang buruk. Tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Kisah yang dia rencanakan akan bahagia bersama Jimin berakhir seperti ini. Tuhan seolah membuktikan bahwa maut benar benar sanggup memisahkan mereka. Jungkook sangat hancur, masih ingat jelas rapuhnya Jimin malam itu karena dirinya.

"Hyeong,,,"panggilnya menatap Jin.

" Jimin,, Jimin tidak boleh tahu tentang ini,, dia tidak boleh menangis lagi karena diriku,, aku tidak bisa hyeong,, aku tidak bisa,,"ujarJungkook yang sudah terisak dalam rasa sakitnya itu. Jin tidak tahu harus apa dan langsung membawa Jungkook yang tidak pernah serapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ini juga berat untuknya, meski tidak sekandung, Jin sangat menyayangi dan memahami adiknya itu. Rasanya berat sekali jika Jungkook harus pergi,, lalu Jimin, Ouwh, Jin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika namja yang sangat mencintai adiknya itu tahu. Sampai sekarang Jin bungkam tentang keadaan Jungkook yang sebenarnya pada orang orang di sekitar Jungkook, hanya dia, ibunya, dan Jungkook sendiri yang tahu, itu sangat menyiksanya. Terlebih jika dia ingat Jimin dengan khawatir dan keadaannya yang kacau bertanya tentang Jungkook padanya belum lama ini, dia harus berbohong pada namja itu.

Dari makam ayahnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk singgah di pantai sebentar. Langit yang membentang luas itu biru, namun terkadang abu abu di mata Jimin. Pikirannya benar benar kalut. Sulit sekali untuk melupakan semuanya, haruskah dia melakukan hal hal yang sibuk seperti kemarin untuk melupakan Jungkook, rasanya itu sia sia saja karena dia kembali mengingat pemuda itu. Laut itu sangat luas, seperti tidak berujung, benarkah cintanya sebesar itu,? Sulit sekali untuk di hilangkan, bahkan kenyataan bahwa ada Taehyung yang sudah jelas mencintainya itu tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Jimin merasa sangat menyedihkan, seperti terjebak dalam mimpi yang indah dan menyakitkan. Tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya bahwa dia sangat merindukan kehadiran Jungkook, keberadaan pemuda itu di sisinya, genggaman tangannya, dan sikapnya yang sangat hangat. Oh, Jimin merasa sangat kedinginan saat angin lembut menerpa kulitnya, padahal lengan yang dia kenakan panjang. Matanya begitu sendu dan layu, Jimin gusar, kemarin dia melihat Jin ke sekolah. Jimin satu satunya yang tahu sejak awal bahwa kakak tingkatnya yang sekaligus mantan ketua OSIS itu adalah kakak tiri Jungkook. Dia yang penasaran dengan kabar Jungkook ingin bertanya, namun entahlah itu sulit, bibirnya begitu kelu untuk berucap, tidak, Jimin takut, dia takut dengan jawaban Jin nantinya. Terakhir kali dia bertanya tentang Jungkook pada pemuda itu, katanya Jungkook sedang sibuk mengurusi pendaftaran kuliah. Baiklah, mungkin kemarin Jin datang untuk mengambil ijazah atau data apa pun yang di perlukan untuk kuliah, terka Jimin. Jika begitu Jungkook akan pergi, ya, tanpa memberitahunya. Memangnya harus,,? Jimin tersenyum pahit, ini sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak Jimin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Sejak malam itu.

Sampai sekarang Jimin belum paham dengan Jungkook yang bisa sejahat itu mematahkan hatinya. Dia merasa tak pernah mendua dan cintanya tulus, dia juga tahu Jungkook begitu. Lalu setan mana yang membuat Jungkook melakukan itu padanya. Sudahlah, Jimin tidak mau berbelit, dia sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Jungkook telah bosan dengannya, Jungkook sudah bosan dengan hubungan mereka yang hampir tiga tahun. Meski Jimin harus bersusah payah membohongi perasaannya bahwa dia masih mencintai Jungkook dan tidak bisa membencinya.

"Jimin ah,,,!"

"JIMIN AH,,,!"

Jimin membuka matanya dan melihat Taehyung yang berteriak berusaha memanggilnya di depan sana.

"Jimin ah,,,!"

"Ye,,,! Ada apa hoh,,!?"sahut Jimin sama berteriaknya.

"Kemarilah,, ada yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu,,!"Taehyung kembali berteriak dan terlihat sangat antusias. Melihat pemuda yang tengah bermain air di bibir pantai itu melambai padanya, Jimin yang menjadi penasaran pun menghampiri dengan sedikit berlari.

Taehyung menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan Jimin, sementara namja itu yang telah berusaha membuka matanya lebar lebar mencoba mencari sesuatu di telapak besar Taehyung.

"Kau melihatnya,,?"tanya Taehyung antusias. Jimin yang masih menyelidiki dengan dahi yang sudah mengerut itu masih belum menemukan apa apa.

"Lihat baik baik,,"tambah Taehyung menuntunnya,

"Oh,,!"Jimin menemukannya, dia bergerak. Jimin menatap Taehyung yang masih antusias.

"Kepiting,,?"tanyanya dan langsung di angguki oleh Taehyung.

"Ooohh, ini kecil sekali,,"ujar Jimin agak gemas melihat kepiting yang berukuran sangat kecil itu berjalan jalan di tangan Taehyung.

",,Bukankah dia lucu,,?"

"Iya,, mungil,,kyeopta,!"Jimin semakin gemas dengan makhluk mungil itu, dan Taehyung senang melihat Jimin yang tersenyum riang.

"Apa ini anaknya,,?"tanya Jimin dengan polosnya.

"Bukan,, ini kakeknya,,"jawab Taehyung asal,

"Yaakk,,"

"hehehe,,"

"Eh, Taehyung ah,, boleh aku memegangnya,,?"

"Tentu,,"

"Apa dia menggigit,,,?"

Taehyung terkikik karena pertanyaan Jimin semakin kekanak kanakan.

"Ye,, dia menggigit dan beracun. Kalau kau tergigit kau akan tertidur dan hanya bisa bangun oleh Ciuman Pangeran Kim Taehyung,,"pemuda itu malah ngawur, Jimin shock mendengarnya.

"MWOYA,,!"

Senja semakin menyongsong di angkasa, sebentar lagi gelap akan datang. Namun keduanya masih berdiri di sana menikmati kencangnya angin laut yang bertiup. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jimin, terlihat jelas Jimin yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kulit pucat Jimin begitu bersih dan lembut tersapu angin, juga rambut hitamnya, sungguh indah, seperti iklan shampoo di TV, pikir Taehyung. Sejak kecil Taehyung tidak yakin jika Jimin seorang laki laki, namun jika diam dan di lihat dari jarak sangat dekat seperti ini, rahang tegas Jimin terlihat jelas dan kokoh, tetap saja itu cantik di mata Taehyung.

Pemuda itu beralih mengikuti pandangan Jimin yang jauh ke ujung sana. Taehyung mengambil satu langkah ke menutup matanya, menarik napas sangat panjang, dan sedetik kemudian membukanya lagi. Taehyung berteriak,,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"teriaknya sekuat mungkin. Jimin melihat pada Taehyung yang kini terengah engah dengan tatapan heran, namun pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Cobalah,,, beban pikiranmu akan lepas bersama teriakanmu,, semakin keras,, semakin melegakan,,"usul Taehyung susah payah karena suaranya tersengal. Itu terdengar meyakinkan. Jimin tersenyum, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Namja itu mengambil dua langkah ke depan dan memejamkan matanya dengan imut, lalu membukanya, dan,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

...

Keduanya terduduk lemas dan saling menatap lalu tertawa bersama.

"Bagaimana,,?"

Jimin mengangguk senyum,

Taehyung tersenyum hangat menatap Jimin yang tertidur pulas. Dengan sangat pelan dan hati hati dia membawa kepala Jimin untuk menyandar di bahunya. Dan berhasil,

"Dasar tukang tidur,,"gumam Taehyung lirih menyentil hidung Jimin dengan sayang. Pemuda itu berharap laju kereta menjadi lambat agar waktunya bersama Jimin seperti ini lebih lama.

Taehyung lalu meletakkan sesuatu di saku kemeja Jimin dan kembali menatap wajah namja itu. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan meski itu ribuan kali. Tangan besarnya menyapu halus anak surai Jimin yang menutup wajah manis namja itu.

"Jimin ah,, Jimin ah,,"panggil wanita itu seraya menepuk pundak Jimin yang tengah terlelap itu dengan lembut agar namja itu bangun. Jimin membuka matanya dengan sedikit mengerjap dan ia langsung mendapati wajah cantik ibunya itu. Agak terkejut karena dia baru sadar tempat itu adalah kamarnya.

"Taehyung terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang ibu bayangkan,,"ujar wanita itu tiba tiba.

"Taehyung,,? Dimana dia,,?"Jimin mendudukkan dirinya.

"Sudah pulang,, kau tidur lama sekali makanya dia pulang,,"jelasnya.

"Eh,, tapi bagaimana,,"

"Taehyung menggendongmu dari stasiun,,, katanya kau susah dibangunkan,"tambah ibunya lagi, Jimin merasa tidak enak mendengarnya,

"Ya, sudah, cepat mandi, ibu menunggumu di bawah untuk makan malam,,"kata ibunya yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Jimin masih termenung, dia lalu menatap jam dinding, hampir pukul delapan. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan Taehyung. Sudahlah, Jimin segera melakukan perintah ibunya untuk mandi, dia juga merasa kulitnya lengket juga. Dahinya mengerut saat mendapati sebuah benda jatuh dari saku kemejanya yang dia lepas itu, Jimin mengambil sesuatu yang terbungkus dengan kertas merah itu... Dream catcher, Jimin menatap benda berukuran mungil itu, ia lalu membuka kertasnya,

'Kau tahu,,? Jauh dari orang yang kita sayang itu tidak menyenangkan. Bawalah ini bersamamu saat ke London nanti agar kau tidak mengalami mimpi buruk,, Taehyung,',,, Jimin tersenyum setelah membacanya, perasaannya tersentuh, ia segera beranjak mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi pemuda itu.

"Oh, Jimin ah,, ada apa,,?"tanya pemuda itu yang di seberang sana saat sudah terhubung.

"Kau ini kenapa hoh,,? Menyedihkan sekali kata katamu,,"ujar Jimin dengan nada ketus yang di buat buat sambil menatap dream catcher di genggamnya itu,

"Humh,,? Kau sudah membacanya ya,,,?,,, Emh,, sebenarnya ini memang menyedihkan untuk berpisah denganmu,,,, lagi,,"sahut Taehyung dengan nada melemah. Jimin terhenyak dan diam sebentar,

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula kenapa kau kuno sekali,,! Kau kan bisa menghubungiku, lewat telepon atau apalah,,"kata Jimin. Taehyung agak terkejut mendengarnya,

"Memangnya boleh,,?"Taehyung menjadi antusias,

"Yeah, akhir akhir ini aku merasa kau tidak lagi menyebalkan seperti dulu, jadi aku,,, senang,,, emh,, mengobrol denganmu,,"ujar Jimin yang begitu berat karena tertahan rasa gengsi.

"Woah, benarkah,,?! Berarti kita bisa terus berhubungan,,,"teriak Taehyung kegirangan,

"Hah,,?!"

"Eh,, maksudku,, kita tetap berteman,, kan,,?"

",,,,,,, iya,,,,,,"sahut Jimin ragu, Jimin dapat mendengar jelas suara Taehyung yang menahan tawa disana,,

",,Emh,, bagaimana kalau lebih,,?"

"Maksudnya,,?"Jimin mengernyit tidak mengerti,

"Bukan apa apa,, Lupakan,, hehehe,,"

,,,,,,,Keduanya diam sebentar,

"Jimin ah,,"panggilnya,

"Ye,,"

"Emh,,,,aku..."kalimat Taehyung tertahan, membuat Jimin menunggu.

",,,,,,,, aku mau mengucapkan selamat malam,,, Oh iya lusa nanti, kau ke sekolah kan,,? Ada acara perpisahan,, kau ingat kan,,?"

"Ne,,"

"Baiklah,, Aku akan menjemputmu,, selamat malam,,"ujar Taehyung yang terdengar salah tingkah dan langsung memutus sambungannya. Jimin menatap ponselnya heran, heran dengan sikap Taehyung.

Pemuda itu meremas ponselnya dengan gemas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasa kacau,

"Ya AMPUUUUUNNN... Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan, 'Jim,, aku menyukaimu,,,' Ah, tidak, maksudku,, 'Jim aku,, mencintaimu,,' ASTAGGAAAAA,, sulit sekaliiiiii,, menyebalkan,,,,!"umpat Taehyung kesal pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengguling gulingkan tubuhnya seperti cacing kepanasan di atas ranjang.

'KRING,,!', aksinya terhenti seketika karena ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan ekspresi blank, Taehyung membuka pesan yang masuk di ponselnya itu,

'Terima Kasih ya, dream cathcernya, aku suka,,'isi pesan itu, dari Jimin,

Sontak itu membuat Taehyung meledak saat membacanya, pemuda itu pun seketika melompat lompat di atas ranjangnya persis monkey yang kelaparan. Perasaannya sangat senang, entahlah Taehyung hanya ingin merayakan kegembiraannya itu dengan aksi konyolnya.

Dengan langkahnya yang besar Taehyung yang tengah menelpon itu berjalan melintasi koridor di sebuah rumah sakit umum. Pagi ini ia mengalami sediit gangguan pencernaan dan memutuskan untuk segera mendatangi tempat itu memastikan keadaannya.

"Iya Ma,, hanya diare... kata dokter akan sembuh kalau makannya teratur dan minum obat yang di berikan,,, Iya,, kalau begitu Taehyung mau ke resepsionis dulu untuk menebus obat,,, Daaa Mama,, Oh iya,, katakan pada papa, aku baik baik saja dan jangan khawatir,,I Love You,,"ujar Taehyung riang, dia langsung mengantongi kembali ponselnya itu. Dia kini berada di depan resepsioner, namun sepertinya harus menunggu. Lalu ponselnya berdering lagi, dia melihatnya, dari Jimin, Taehyung langsung mengangkat itu.

"Iya,, Jimin ah,,?!"

"Emh,, Kau di mana sekarang,,?"tanya Jimin dari telepon.

"Humh,,? Oh,, aku,, emhzz aku sedang membeli obat diare,,"

"Hah,,?! Kau,,diare,,?"

"Iya,, hehee, tidak apa, sekarang sudah lebih baik,,"ujar Taehyung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh, syukurlah,, emhzz,, kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik baik,, Eee,, kau harus hati hati,, ya, sampai jumpa,,"

Taehyung tertegun tak mengerti, tumben sekali pertanyaan Jimin.

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya lemas, dia benar benar gusar, perasaannya tidak enak, entahlah dia hanya khawatir dengan sesuatu, tidak tahu apa itu. Jimin sudah memastikan orang orang di sekitarnya baik baik saja, juga ibunya yang sekarang di rumah,, kecuali,, Jungkook.

"Jimin ah,,!"

"Ne, eomma,,!"

"Ayo, turun, kita sarapan,,!"

"Ne,!"

Jimin berjalan seperti orang tak berniat,

Dengan bungkusan berisi obat yang di bawa di tangan kirinya, Taehyung berjalan dengan santai melintasi pemandangan yang penuh orang sakit itu. Rumah sakit itu ramai sekali, Taehyung cukup menyayangkan itu. Dia bersyukur karena hanya diare ringan. Yeah, akhir akhir ini memang porsi makannya kurang teratur, dia sibbuk mengurus pendaftaran kuliah, membuatnya lebih sering memakan makanan instan dari pada masakan rumah. Meski seorang pemuda, Taehyung selalu memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, entah rasanya enak atau tidak, lagipula hanya dia juga yang memakannya.

Langkahnya berhenti, dia melihat jelas orang yang ada jauh di depannya itu. Taehyung mengamatinya, memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Dan memang benar, orang yang tengah duduk di kursi roda dan di dorong oleh seorang perawat itu adalah,,, Jungkook. Benarkah itu,,? Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, tidak salah lagi, itu memang Jungkook. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Taehyung segera bergegas menuju bangsal tujuh itu.

,,,,,,,,,

Pemuda itu mengamatinya, sebuah pintu bernomor 126 itu yang tepat di depannya. Dia ragu, tapi yakin jika Jungkook masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan tangannya yang bergerak perlahan Taehyung memutar kenop pintunya, membuat itu terbuka. Dan ia mendapati pemuda yang memakai piyama sakit itu tengah duduk di sana. Ya, seperti yang Taehyung lihat tadi, Jungkook yang tengah terduduk di kursi rodanya dengan selang infus di tangan kirinya, dia sedang menghadap jendela tak menyadari kedatangan Taehyung di belakangnya. Taehyung agak terkejut dalam keadaan itu.

"Oh, iya Suster, mungkin ku rasa aku ingin pengharum ruangannya di ganti, aromanya sedikit menyesakkan,,"ujar Jungkook yang mengira itu adalah suster yang mengantarnya tadi,

"Yak,,! Jungkook ssi,,!"panggil Taehyung akhirnya. Jungkook yang sama sekali merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu segera menoleh, dan dia tertegun ternyata pemilik suara itu memang dia kenali. Dia menjadi sedikit shock dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Kau,,!?"

Taehyung masih berdiri di sana dengan dahi yang mengerut,

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini,,?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya,,!"sahut Taehyung,

"Tn. Jeon,,! Sebaiknya kau kembali berbaring untuk istirahat. Tenagamu harus cukup untuk menjalani operasi besok,,"ujar seorang perawat yang tadi mengantar Jungkook yang tiba masuk.

"Ah, iya suster,, tapi aku harus bicara sebentar dengannya,,"kata Jungkook. Taehyung masih berdiri di tempatnya,

"Baiklah,, sepuluh menit lagi dokter akan kemari untuk melakukan pemeriksaan,, kalau begitu aku permisi,,"perawat itu lalu pergi meninggalkan suasana yang menjadi hening itu.

...

"Operasi,,?!... Apa Jimin tahu soal ini,,?"tanya Taehyung kemudian, Jungkook terdiam sejenak menatapnya,

"Dia tidak perlu tahu,"

"Tentu saja perlu,,!"potong Taehyung dengan cepat.

"Jimin bukan siapa siapa,,! Dia tidak perlu tahu,,"tegas Jungkook.

Taehyung itu tiba tiba terkekeh, lalu menatap Jungkook miris,

"Sepertinya aku tahu,, kenapa kau melakukannya pada Jimin malam itu. Hah,,! Apa kau ingin menjadi seorang aktor dalam sebuah drama HOH,,! Membuat setting seolah olah agar seorang membencimu karena kau akan mati meninggalkan orang itu,, Ccih..!"ujar Taehyung begitu sakarstik,

"Itu bukan urusanmu,,!"

"Aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan ini... Bodoh jika kau pikir caramu ini membuat Jimin membencimu,,"Taehyung semakin menekan perkataannya, Jungkook kembali terdiam, seperti baru saja mendapat tamparan keras dengan kalimat itu. Dia berpikir,

Hening,,,

"Jangan katakan apapun tentang ini padanya,,"putus Jungkook dengan tatapan kosong pada ramainya kota di luar. Dia sungguh ingin menangis mengingat Jimin malam itu.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak ingin Jimin menangis lagi. Bahkan jika itu sebuah kabar kematianmu, ku pastikan itu tidak akan sampai padanya,,"sahut Taehyung dengan pasti meski yang sebenarnya dia mulai merasa bingung haruskah dia memberikan kabar itu pada Jimin yang tengah rapuh. Dia sangat tahu jika Jimin pastinya akan hancur dengan kabar itu.

"Taehyung ssi,,!"

"Wae,,?!"

Jungkook menjatuhkan pandangannya,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui kalau kau adalah rival sejatiku,,, itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin lagi mencegahmu,"

"MWO,,?! Yak,,! Kau terlalu percaya diri jika menganggapku rivalmu, karena kau sungguh tidak selevel denganku,,"sahut Taehyung seenaknya dan kembali pada sikapnya arogan yang di buat buat. Jungkook tersenyum simpul, suasana menjadi sedikit bersahabat sekarang.

",,Memangnya separah apa sakitmu,,?!"Taehyung menatapnya serius,

Jungkook tidak menjawabnya dan malah tersenyum kecut, Taehyung agak tidak enak hati karena pertanyaannya memang terdengar tidak menyenangkan.

"Entahlah,, tapi itu membuatku ragu,, untuk melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Jimin,,"jawab Jungkook yang menatap hampa. Taehyung menatapnya teduh,

"Kau ini serius dengannya kan..?"tanya Jungkook kemudian,

"Maksudmu,,?!"Taehyung kurang mengerti,

"Kau harus menjaganya,,, dia itu,,, sangat lemah,,"Jungkook kembali mengingat wajah manis Jimin, sedikit mengukir senyum di bibirnya.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Dia tidak berubah sejak dulu,,berpura pura kuat untuk menutupi lemahnya,"ujar Taehyung dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh mengingat Jimin. 'Itulah yang membuatku pada akhirnya memilih untuk kembali lagi'tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau tenang saja, dia sudah melupakanmu sekarang dan mencintaiku. Sekarang dia sudah sadar kalau aku yang lebih tampan,,"kata Taehyung dengan sangat percaya diri, Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Orang sepertimu seharusnya jangan mati dulu, kau harus hidup untuk menutup dosamu yang menumpuk itu."canda Taehyung, karena memang selama hidupnya Jungkook selalu berkelahi dan memukul orang, namun kebanyakan dari itu dia lakukan semata mata agar Jimin tidak lepas darinya oleh orang lain,, namun sekarang Tuhan lah yang akan melepas mereka, tidak mungkin untuk Jungkook melawanNya.

"Justru karena dosaku sudah terlalu banyak makanya aku harus mati untuk menebusnya,,"sahut Jungkook dengan tersenyum. Taehyung bergeming pahit, rasanya benar benar kalut melihat orang yang di cintai Jimin itu dalam keadaan yang lemah. Tak bisa di bayangkan bagaimana Jimin yang selalu diam dalam penantiannya itu tahu keadaan orang yang di nanti kabarnya itu. Entahlah, kini Taehyung memutar pikirannya untuk membuat Jimin tidak menangis lagi, meski dia tahu Jimin bisa saja menangis darah karena kepergian Jungkook.

"Pagi Kookie,,! Oh,,! Kau..?!,,"sapa seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan itu. Pemuda yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari mereka itu terlihat bingung dengan adanya Taehyung.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu,,"protes Jungkook. Keberadaan pemuda itu membuat Taehyung juga bingung karena dia ingat itu Kim Seokjin, kakak tingkat satu tahun di atasnya juga Jungkook, meski hanya satu tahun mengetahui mantan ketua OSIS itu, Taehyung kenal dengannya.

"Ketua OSIS,,?"Taehyung seidikit blank.

"Kau murid baru dari Jepang itu kan,,? Kim,, Taehyung,,,"ujar Seokjin menunjukknya. Taehyung mengangguk dengan mengiyakan.

"Eh, iya, kami saudara,, tiri, "jelas Jungkook pasrah mengakui hyeong tirinya itu.

"Yap..! Terdengar seperti kabar baru ya,,, Emhz,, tak ada yang tahu tentang ini, dan sebaiknya begitu, mereka akan menganggapku melakukan KKN, karena aku sering memberikan hukuman ringan pada anak nakal ini jika tahu kenyataannya, bahwa,, kami bersaudara"kata Sokjin kaku sembari menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Woah,, pasti sulit memiliki saudara yang sering berkelahi di sekolah, sementara kau adalah ketua OSISnya,,"kata Taehyung dengan polosnya, dan dia sekarang malah kagum.

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin itu sulit,,,, tapi aku lebih senang dia berkelahi seperti berandal sekolah dari pada melihatnya lemas di tempat seperti ini,"ujar Seokjin meneduh menatap Jungkook yang dalam keadaan buruk itu. Meski hanya saudara tiri, namun hidup bersama sejak kecil membuatnya menyimpan rasa sayang yang besar untuk Jungkook sebagai adiknya, begitu pun sebaliknya, meski itu tidak tampak karena dua duanya sama sama memiliki sikap yang dingin.

"Taehyung ssi, apa dia juga menyuruhmu tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Jimin,?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya.

"Ini mengerikkan, Jungkook benar benar melibatkanku dalam hal ini. Dia pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat bertemu Jimin yang manis itu menatapku penuh harapan, karena sejujurnya hanya dia yang tahu sejak awal kalau aku dan Jungkook adalah saudara tiri. Sudahlah lebih baik kau katakan saja pada Jimin sebenarnya."gusar Seokjin yang ingat dengan puppy eyes teduh milik Jimin yang akhir akhir ini sering dia lihat kerena kelakuan saudaranya itu telah membuat Jimin patah hati dan menunggu kabarnya.

"Aniyo hyeong,,!"

"Ku rasa Jimin tidak perlu tahu Seokjin ssi,, karena perasaanku sama seperti Jungkook,, tak ingin membuatnya sedih,, Jimin itu sangat rapuh,"ujar Taehyung, Jungkook melihat pemuda itu yang secara tidak langsung akhirnya mengakui bahwa Jungkook itu rival yang sepadan dengannya karena mereka sama tulusnya pada Jimin.

", Tapi menurutku itu lebih kejam, Jimin akan sangat kecewa pada kalian,,, "ujar Seokjin yang berjalan menuju jendela, keduanya terdiam menatapnya, tak tega membayangkan kejadian esok,

"Tidakkah kalian sadar jika ada yang lebih tersiksa di banding Jimin,,,,,dan itu kau,,,, Jungkook,,!"tambahnya. Lalu hening.

Air mata itu menetes dari pelupuk matanya, seperti menyadarkannya pada hal yang selama ini dia tahan, itu sakit sekali, berbohong untuk tidak merindukan Jimin. Tapi Jungkook tidak akan pernah ingin membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Bahkan jika ia bisa, ia ingin membuat Jimin sangat membencinya lebih besar dari rasa cinta sekalipun agar Jimin benar benar tidak akan menangis karena kematiannya. Tapi itu mustahil. Benci mungkin saja bisa berubah jadi cinta,, namun Cinta tak akan pernah meninggalkan hati seseorang dan digantikan oleh Benci. Dan Jungkook berani memvonis bahwa Jimin yang di cintainya itu tidak akan membencinya.


	5. Chapter 5

Malam ini cuaca sangat bersahabat menemani hari yang menggembirakan karena anak anak di SMA Bangtan itu akan merayakan kelulusan di halaman sekolah. Bintang seolah tahu kesenangan mereka dan menampakkan langit yang semkain indah oleh bias cahayanya. Semua terlihat ceria dan berbincang satu sama lain, ada yang tengah menyiapkan snack, kembang api, juga berfoto foto mengabadikan kenangan terakhir di sekolah itu. Dan lima menit lagi tiba puncaknya, di mana mereka akan menerbangkan balon yang telah di gantungi oleh sebuah kertas berisi harapan dan keinginan mereka di masa depan. Semua siswa akan menerbangkannya bersama. Ratusan balon pun telah siap melayang membawa harapan mereka. Mereka semua mulai sibuk menulis pada kertas masing masing, bahkan ada juga yang telah siap di gantungkan di tali balonnya.

Jimin menatap orang orang itu dari atas sana, ia tersenyum karena semua terlihat gembira. Namun tatapannya kembali jatuh saat mengingat wajah itu. Jimin memandang langit yang terlihat semakin dekat di depan matanya. Dia kini berada di atap salah satu bangunan sekolah bersama yang lain juga, namun Jimin memilih spot yang baik untuk dia berpikir sendiri di saat ini. Matanya mulai terasa panas, dia sungguh merindukannya,

"Jimin ah,,!"panggil Taehyung,, Jimin pun segera menghilangkan kerapuhannya,

Taehyung berdiri di samping Jimin dan memberikan sebuah balon merah,

"Ini, milikmu,, kau sudah menulis di kertasnya,,,?"

Jimin mengangguk menerima balon itu. Ia pun segera menalikan kertas itu pada tali balonnya, Taehyung hanya melihatnya, karena dia sendiri pun sudah selesai melakukan itu dan sekarang balon birunya telah siap di terbangkan,

"Sudah,,?"

Jimin mengangguk,

"Apa yang kau tulis,,?"tanya Taehyung penasaran,

"Rahasia,,"jawab Jimin berbisik, Taehyung malah tersenyum,

...

"Bagaimana semuanya,,! SIAP...!"ujar Namjoon yang memberi aba aba dari bawah dengan menggunakan speaker, semua pun bersiap untuk menerbangkan balonnya masing masing. Jimin dan Taehyung juga yang lainnya memberikan kode 'OK' untuk itu,,

"BAIKLAH, AYO KITA TERBANGKAN MIMPI MIMPI KITA DI MALAM YANG INDAH INI,,,!"teriak Namjoon,

"AYOO,,,!"sahut semuanya serentak,

"1...2...3...!"

Dan ratusan balon pun langsung berterbangan sesaat setelah mereka melepas itu dari genggaman. Semua berteriak kegirangan sembari menunjuk balon milik masing masing yang semakin tinggi tertiup angin. Jimin memandangi balon merahnya yang melaju beriringan dengan milik Taehyung. Pikirannya pun melayang bersama balon itu, juga mata indahnya menatap sangat jauh. Taehyung melihat wajah Jimin sedari tadi, wajah yang berusaha tersenyum, Taehyung tahu itu bohong,

"Aku harap semua keinginan yang tertulis di balon itu dapat terwujud,,"ujar Taehyung tak beralih pandang, Jimin tertegun sebentar mendengar itu, lalu balik melihat pada Taehyung,

"Ya,, aku harap juga,,"sahutnya dengan senyum termanis, Jimin kembali menatap balonnya yang semakin menjauh, dan Taehyung mengikuti itu,

Entah mengapa Jimin merasa sesak sekali di dadanya. Taehyung berusaha meraih tangan itu, namun sulit, sangat sulit untuk saat ini.

Jimin's Balloon: Aku ingin melupakan Jeon Jungkook,,

Taehyung's Balloon: Aku ingin Jimin bahagia,,

Jin menopang tubuh ibunya sekaligus ibunya Jungkook yang sudah paruh baya itu karena dia sangat lemas. Wanita itu telah berdiri sejak dua setengah jam yang lalu, dan keduanya telah berada di depan ruang operasi sejak delapan jam yang lalu. Tatapan mereka begitu cemas pada kenop pintu ruang itu, juga sang ibu yang terus memanjatkan do'a untuk putra tersayang yang ada di dalam sana. Matanya telah sembap dan basah oleh kekhawatiran yang terus mengalir dari pelupuknya. Bahkan Jin tak berkata apa apa selain meyakinkan ibunya bahwa Jungkook pasti bisa bertahan. Detik terus berlalu menjadikan bunyi yang menemani ketegangan mereka di ruang yang sangat lengang itu. Hingga pada akhirnya kenop pintunya terputar, keduanya langsung bergegas mendekat.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Dokter itu menatap penuh kemalangan, ia mendekati sang ibu, mereka menunggu jawaban di ujung titik kecemasan, dan wajah itu seolah menjawab semuanya, matanya tak berani menatap tegas. Dia menyentuh pundak yang bergetar itu,

"Kami minta maaf,, Jeon Jungkook dinyatakan meninggal pukul 22.26,, dia tidak bisa melewati masa kritisnya,, kami turut berduka,,"

Seolah mendapat sambaran petir, tubuh wanita itu terjatuh lemas, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri karena itu seperti nyawanya yang tercabut dari tubuh, putranya, putra kandungnya, dokter telah memvonis bahwa dia sudah tidak ada. Jin, tak percaya olehnya, ia menangis.

Balon merah itu bergerak semakin menjauh dari yang lainnya. Seolah ia ingin membawa balon merah itu ke tempat yang berbeda, meski tak ada benda tajam yang melintas, balon itu pecah, menjatuhkan segulung kertas yang berisi keinginan terdalam Jimin, untuk melupakan Jungkook yang bersamaan telah di nyatakan tiada dengan pecahnya balon itu.

Jimin memegangi kepalanya sejenak, merasakan itu sedikit sakit, ia berbalik dan menatap Taehyung,

"Taehyung ah,,"

"Ne,,"

"Sepertinya aku ingin pulang,,"ujar Jimin yang tampak pucat, mendapati itu Taehyung mendekat dan memegang lembut wajah Jimin berusaha mencari panasnya,

"Kau sakit,,?"

"Mungkin,, Entahlah, aku merasa kurang enak,,"jawab Jimin yang sebenarnya sangat ragu, karena yang dia rasakan ini aneh, sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat gusar dan tidak enak hati, ia merasa seperti kalut dalam gelap yang kelam membuat pandangannya semakin samar,

"Sayang sekali,, padahal jam dua jam lagii kembang apinya,,, Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang,,"ajak Taehyung,

Angin malam bertiup sangat kencang, menerpa tubuh Jimin seolah itu sangat rapuh, dia limbung di langkah pertamanya, Taehyung dengan cepat membawa tubuh itu dalam peluknya,,

"Jimin ah,,! Gwaenchanhayo...!?"Taehyung menjadi panik, Jimin semakin lemas, dan dia benar benar tidak bangun.

Jin berjalan, menatap sangat nanar, menagis tak percaya bahwa yang terbaring tak bergerak di sana adalah adiknya, si Berandal Jungkook, begitu siswa di SMA menyebutnya. Wajah Jungkook tampak lebih cerah, tak sepucat yang sebelumnya, bahkan bibir plumnya menyungingkan senyum. Jin benar benar mengamati wajah itu, hingga ia menemukan sebuah tumpukkan sticky note di atas nakas,

Biru: Aku sangat mencintaimu ibu,,Maaf sudah jadi anak yang nakal,,

Kuning: Jin hyeong, kau sangat tampan, aku mencintaimu,, maaf sudah merepotkan,,

Jin terhenyak dan menangis seketika mmembaca itu, ia terlalu menahan hingga menimbulkan suara yang serak,

"Seokjin ssi,,!"

Jin menoleh setelah menghapus air matanya saat dokter itu memanggil,

. . . . .

Kini keduanya berada di ruangan sang dokter, membiarkan suster dan petugas mengurus Jungkook yang sudah berupa tubuh tak bernyawa.

"..Sebelum operasi, aku memintanya untuk mengatakan apa yang dia ingin katakan pada orang orang terdekatnya, dia memilih untuk menulis di sticky note. Tapi tatapan dan wajah tegangnya tidak sontak meninggalakan dia, aku menyuruhnya kembali mengatakan segala isi hatinya karena terlihat sekali dia gusar,,"

Jin menatap sang dokter yang tengah menuturkan sesuatu,

",,dia bilang ingin berkata banyak, jadi aku memberinya buku catatanku yang masih kosong, dan dia menulis ini,,"

Jin menerima kertas itu dan menatapnya,

"Jungkook, ingin agar itu di berikan pada Jimin,,"

"Mianhae..,"Jin mengeja kalimat pada lembaran pertama itu,, ia sedikit mengerti,

"Dan ini,,"dokter itu menyerahkan sebuah cincin,,

"Sebelum operasi aku memintanya untuk melepas ini,, sepertinya berat sekali.,,,"

"Itu cincinnya,,"gumam Jin melihat cincin putih itu,

Jika dia meratapi kepergiannya, apa yang di katakan kekasihnya itu padanya,? Jika dia merana karena cinta, kemana jalannya,? Karena semuanya telah menjadi abu abu, tak terlihat, tak ada cahaya, hanya satu titik yang pasti akan sangat mudah padam jika angin melintasinya. Jimin harus menutup itu, melindungi cahaya itu, satu satunya yang akan menuntun untuk hidup yang lebih lanjut. Jika dia dengan penuh kesabaran dan tegar berusaha menahan semua deritanya. Setelah hilangnya cinta, dia tidak mampu menahan hempasnya. Tak ada yang tinggal kecuali kesedihan, yang menemani kelam di bawah sakura hitam yang berjatuhan. Dan air mata telah lelah mengalir di pipnya yang merah, dingin. Subuah cinta yang mengajarkannya bagaimana mencinta, dia yakini tidak akan menyimpang dari ikrarnya, terbujur kaku di depan matanya. Dan semuanya seperti runtuh tak tersisa. Jimin, dengan sisa pertahanannya, berdiri semampu dirinya untuk penghormatan terakhir pada sosok yang tersayang itu. Mimpi buruk, nyata, atau bahkan harapan kosong, entahlah, semuanya sulit di bedakan. Hingga sejak malam itu yang penuh pratanda dan bintang yang mengelam, sebuah berita yang tak pernah ingin dia dengar, terucap jelas di depannya, dan dia berlari saat goyah, berusaha memastikan bahwa itu kebohongan. Jimin terlalu lelah jika harus menjerit, terlalu lemah untuk memaki, semua itu menghancurkannya.

Wajah yang tegas dan selalu tampan di matanya, terasa sangat dingin saat tangan mungil itu menyentuhnya lembut. Jimin menatapnya lekat, tak pernah sekalipun dia menemukan kebosanan saat memandang wajah yang kini membisu itu.

'Terlalu jauh aku terbang, dan harapanku tinggi, membuatku belum siap kehilanganmu. Semuanya indah saat bersamamu, tak ada titik benci di hatiku untukmu. Yang paling ku sesali, aku tak pernah tahu dan tak bisa di sisimu di saat yang paling rapuh dalam hidupmu. Kau sungguh melakukannya. Kata kata yang tak pernah bisa ku kutakan saat bersamamu bahwa kau yang ku cintai dalam hidupku, puluhan bahkan sering kau mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku, namun untuk pertama kalinya, bagiku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu, karena aku telah sadar dan tak ada lagi ketakutan untuk menatap dunia ini yang menganggap kita aneh. Saat menatapmu seperti ini, air mataku ingin jatuh, anya. Suatu hari bila kau sangat merindukanmu, akankah kau mendatangiku dan memelukku,? Selamanya kau adalah cintaku, cinta pertama yang membawaku ke kehidupan yang indah. Selamat tinggal, aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Aku akan tersenyum untukmu yang selalu hidup di hatiku, Annyeong...'ungkap Jimin dalam hatinya paling dalam, namja itu lalu bangkit, mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badan, tanda penghormatan.

Dia berdiri tegap dan tak beralih pandang, Jimin merasa semakin sesal, terlebih, jas yang di kenakan Jungkook saat ini adalah pembeliannya, yang akan di pakai pemuda itu saat wisudanya, begitu kata Jungkook ketika itu. Namun semua yang di katakan seolah di tepis begitu saja, dan kini jas itu membalu tubuh Jungkook menuju peristirahatan terakhir. Jimin menangis. Taehyung yang berdiri di sisi Jin, tak jauh dari sana, ingin sekali menyelamatkan namja itu dari kehancuran, namun sisa pertahanan Jimin seolah menolak untuk di dekati,

, , , , , , ,

"Jimin ah,,"

",Eomeoni,,"

Wanita itu langsung membawa Jimin dalam peluknya. Sosok ibu yang hangat dan snagat mengerti Jungkook itu sangat mengenal Jimin, meski jarang mereka bertemu, putranya itu sering menceritakan tentang Jimin padanya. Berkat namja itu, Jungkook menjadi banyak bicara dan terbuka pada ibunya. Wanita itu sangat paham sosok Jimin bagi putranya itu. Ia lalu menatap Jimin lekat,

"Gomawo,, kau sudah sangat dekat dengan Jungkook,,"ujar wanita itu sangat hangat mengusap rambut Jimin,

"Aniyo eomeoni,,, aku yang sangat berterima kasih,, kau, wanita luar biasa yang melahirkan Jungkook untuk menjadi teman terbaikku,,"jawab Jimin. Sang ibu tersenyum dan kembali memeluk namja itu,

"Kita harus sama sama kuat untuknya,,"

"Ne,,"

...

"Jimin ah,,"panggil Jin yang mengahmpiri mereka,

"Hyeong,,"

Jin memberikan buku dan cincin perak itu pada Jimin,

"Jungkook pasti ingin menyampaikan banyak hal padamu,,,"

Jimin menatap itu,,

Lalu peti akan di tutup,

"Tunggu,,!"cegah Jimin, membuat semuanya menatap dia,, Jimin berjalan mendekat, pada Jungkook lagi, ia bertekuk lutut di sisi makam itu, menatapnya sejenak, lalu meraih pergelangan Jungkook dengan lembut. Dengan susah payah ia menahan tangis merasakan tangan yang dulunya sangat hangat itu, begitu dingin dan kaku di genggamnya, Jimin tak sanggup jika harus melepaskan itu. Namun kembali lagi, dia berusaha kuat. Namja itu membawa jari manis Jungkook untuk mendekat, dan dengan perlahan juga sangat hati hati, dia menautkan cincin perak itu di sana, begitu pas, karena itu memang miliknya, sama dan mirip dengan yang ada di jari manis Jimin,

"Bawa ini bersamamu, karena ini milikmu, Bawalah cintaku dalam tidur panjangmu,,"

 _ **Seoul, 86.400 detik setelah hari yang kelam,,**_

' _Mianhae..._

 _Jeongmal mianhae, Jimin ah,,_

 _Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa aku ingin bicara banyak padamu, tak bisa di tahan lagi, aku yang telah membuatmu kecewa malam itu terbelenggu dalam rindu yang semakin membunuhku._

 _Saat dimana kau selalu berusaha tersenyum, di situlah aku merasa bersalah._

 _Hal-hal berharga yang kita lewati bersama, menapaki jalan yang sulit dan berani menentang dunia._

 _Kenyataan yang ku dapati hari itu adalah mimpi yang kosong._

 _Seperti harapan yang berakhir menjadi sebuah lelucon yang menyakitkan._

 _Yang selalu membuatku takut, kau adalah hal pertama yang ku punya._

 _Namun kau genggam tangan ini dan menatapku, mengatakan, esok akan lebih baik untuk kita. Bertemu denganmu dan jatuh cinta._

 _Aku telah mengingkari janjiku untuk tidak berkelahi lagi ya,,? Maaf sayang, menepati janji itu, sam saja aku melepasmu._

 _Namun itulah, aku ini serakah, hingga Tuhan turun tangan untuk memisahkan kita. Haruskah aku melawannya juga,, itu konyol._

 _Sejak saat aku tahu harapan itu kosong, jika melihatmu seolah semuanya terkikis perlahan, akan menghilang. Di suatu bagian di hatiku selalu terasa sakit, jika aku menghindarimu, itulah yang ku takutkan. Cinta ini membuatku tergesa gesa._

 _Kau adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ku raih dalam hidup yang menjanjikan tak akan membuatku kehilanganmu. Namun ini sakit sekali saat aku menoleh ke belakang dan ingat janji yang kubuat untukmu, untuk tidak pergi bahkan selangkah pun._

 _Aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengatakan kelemahanku, aku berusaha mengacuhkanmu, sungguh cintaku ini bukan sebuah kebohongan._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Malam itu, aku pikir diriku sangat bodoh. Membuat seolah kau harus membenci dan melupakaku. Namun itu malah membuatku sakit saat melihatmu berusaha tenang. Aku ingin memelukmu saat itu, tapi sulit sekali. Jangan menangis lagi karenaku._

 _Romantic Road, Eiffel, Bigbang London, banyak sekali tempat yang ingin kita kunjungi bersama._

 _Entahlah, hampir tiga tahun bersamamu, telah banyak hal kita lalui._

 _Ingin kembali saat kita berjalan dan kau memukulku dengan manja._

 _Semua sungguh menyenangkan sat bersamamu._

 _Aku suka sekali melihatmu tertawa, kau yang membuatku banyak bicara._

 _Tangan mungilmu itu tak pernah jengah mengobati setiap luka di wajahku._

 _Apakah kau malaikat, aku seolah tidak takut membuat banyak luka di wajah atau tubuhku,, kau selalu dengan senang hati mengobatinya._

 _Park Jimin, menggumamkannya saja membuatku dapat membayangkan wajah imutmu._

 _Kau sungguh menarik dengan segala kepolosanmu, Kau luar biasa tangguh, meski kau adalah kupu kupu yang lemah._

 _Sekali lagi saat aku sadar kalau aku harus meninggalakan semua itu_

 _. Nae saranghaji marayo,, Naneun neowa meolli tteoleojyeo issji anhda,,yeongweonhie, mianhae..._

 _Tapi aku senang seseorang ada di sisimu sekarang._

 _Membuatku tenang untuk tidur yang sangat panjang._

 _Bukan karena aku lelah, mungkin karena terlalu serakah ingin memilikimu._

 _Jika pada akhirnya aku menyerah pada takdir, bukan karena cintaku lemah, barangkali karena aku sadar kau harus menoleh ke belakang, dan seseorang yang di belakangmu sekarang, aku yakin dia lebih kuat dariku akan menjagamu._

 _Dia yang lebih baik dariku._

 _Karena saat itu aku bertanya, dan dia menjawab 'Aku takut kehilangannya, tapi aku sanggup berjanji bahwa dia tidak harus takut untuk kehilanganku,'._

 _Itu yang membuatku yakin, bahwa dia rival sejatiku._

 _Jimin ah, kasihku, tak ada dusta, kau lah cintaku dan satu satunya, maaf telah mengecawakanmu, aku tak ingin kau menangis untukku._

 _Bertahanlah dan hidup bahagia._

 _Karena dengan begitu tak ada akhir yang menyedihkan dalam kisah kita._

 _Seynumanmu itu luar biasa. Percayalah aku selalu melihatmu._

 _Hidupmu berarti hidupku dan cobalah untuk melihat ke belakang, semua yang ada di depan bukan berarti menjanjikan,,,_

 _Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih untuk hari hari indah bersamamu._

 _Selamat tinggal sayangku._

 _Kekasihmu, Jungkook.'_

Jimin membiarkan setetes air mata yang tertinggal itu jatuh seperti air bah membasah di pipinya yang pucat. Dengan matanya yang nanar, memandang langit yang muram, seolah dia tahu keterpurukkan Jimin saat ini. Tangan mungilnya yang bergetar menggenggam erat buku yang telah tertutup itu. Hatinya semakin rapu, dan sesalnya mendalam setelah membaca pesannya. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan apa apa, lelah, lemah. Biarkan bahasa tubuh dan air mata yang mengungkap semuanya. Cintanya kini telah terkubur dalam. Hingga hembusan angin menyapu halus rambut hitam pekatnya, membuat itu terasa menusuk sekali di pori pori kulitnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja hitam itu. Dingin. Sesuatu dapat dia rasakan di belakangnya, kepalanya terangakat, menatap sejurus ke depan,

"Jimin ah,,"panggilnya,

Jimin tertegun,,, '..seseorang yang di belakangmu..', kata kata itu terngiang dalam pikirnya, angin semakin dingin saja. Jimin membalik tubuhnya perlahan, dan maniknya menemukan sosok itu di sana,

"Taehyung ssi,,,"

Sosok itu tersenyum padanya, begitu teduh dia menatap. Jimin terdiam di sana hanya melihat. Dan Taehyung, dia berjalan mendekati Jimin. Hingga kini mereka saling menatap. Taehyung seketika itu membawa Jimin ke dalam peluknya erat, sementara Jimin belum merespon, hingga dia sadar itu menghapus segala rasa dingin yang teramat dia rasakan. Pelukan yang sangat hangat, dan ia butuhkan. Jimin dapat merasakan pelukan itu sama seperti malam itu di bawah hujam. Ia terdiam merasakan. Lalu Jimin dengan ragu menautkan tangan kanannya di bahu Taehyung. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang lemah itu dan memejamkan matanya menyesapi dalam dalam aroma strawberry dari surai Jimin.

'I'm affraid to lose you. But I can promise that you don't have to be affraid of losing me,'..Kim Taehyung.

Dan hari esok akan tetap berjalan seperti Jimin yang memberikan Jungkook kepercayaan, bahwa esok akan lebih baik, lebih baik, dan selalu lebih baik,,,

 _ **Seoul, 10 tahun setelah hari itu dan semuanya menjadi lebih baik, namun tidak berubah. . . . .**_

 _ **Jimin pov**_

Aku berjalan dengan hampa melalui kenangan-kenangan itu. Daun-daun yang berjatuhan dan menutupi jalan. Jalan di mana kenangan terlukis indah dan masih ku ingat jelas. Aku melepaskan orang yang belum bisa ku lupakan. Melihat ke arah langit yang biru. Berusaha bangkit dari orang yang belum bisa untuk bersamaku. Waktu berlalu seperti air mengalir. Kau yang tidak bisa aku jadikan pegangan. Ini alasan mengapa aku melihat melampaui cakrawala lagi hari ini. Daun berwarna coklat seperti merangkulku. Seolah memberikan semua seperti aku bersandar lembut pada mereka. Ranting ranting dan dahan kering juga orang orang yang bersepeda di bawahnya. Dengan aroma musim gugur. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu. Aku memegang hatiku yang kosong dan merasa tertidur lelap bersamanya. Bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon dari hatiku yang layu. Kenangan terkubur terlalu dalam, aku tidak bisa meraih itu semua. Ini menyedihkan, ini sungguh menyedihkan. Pada pohon ginkgo kuning. Aku memanggil kenangan lama yang bersembunyi. Dengan angin bertiup aku menutup erat kedua mata yang tertutup di dalam hatiku.

Tak ada yang berubah, jalan ini masih sama sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jalan yang menjadi tempat pertama bertemu dengannya, jangan yang mengabadikan banyak memori indah saat bersamanya, jalan yang menjadi saksi saat aku kecewa karena malam itu. Bodoh. Aku ingat. Saat bertemu kita berbagi banyak cerita, cerita dimana hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Tertawa, kadang juga mengoceh. Seperti aku yang tak dapat menghapus, membuang, dan melupakannya, aku tidak bisa menghilangkanmu begitu saja. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun, namun semuanya masih sama. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke jalan cukup lama. Kenangan yang kusukai saat melewati jalan ini terus menerus muncul sehingga menghentikan langkah kakiku. Setelah sekian lama hingga saat aku datang kemari saat ini. Aku merindukan masa itu, hingga tanpa sadar aku memikirkan kehidupan saat itu. Karena dirimu yang terus menerus melangkah di mataku. Kenangan saat-saat menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti bintang bertaburan, namun bagaimana dengan dirimu? Orang-orang terlihat bahagia. Hanya aku yang sepertinya dibiarkan sendiri, kesepian. Ah, tidak. Seseorang disisiku sekarang. Tapi dia bukan dirimu. Tak ada kepura-puraan, aku memikirkanmu. Namun aku menangis. Dapatkah kau melihatku saat aku menantimu di sini? Dapatkah nantinya aku menyatakan perasaanku lagi padamu,? Aku merindukanmu, bahkan lebih merindukanmu. Karena dirimu, aku hanya tahu tentang dirimu. Kehidupan tanpamu, semua penuh dengan penyesalan. Tanpa dirimu, aku merasakan banyak kehampaan. Hari inipun langkah kakiku merindukan tempat ini, tak dapat beranjak dan memanggilmu. Dan juga orang itu, bertahan di sisiku, tak bisa jika harus mencintainya, seperti aku mencintaimu. Itu jelas berbeda,

Aku ingat saat kita berjalan bersama. Di jalan ini. Hari itu saat aku bersamamu, kehangatan hari itu yang terisi olehmu. Angin yang lewat bahkan masih sama dan mengingatkanku pada saat itu. Malam itu saat aku bersamamu. Kau memelukku di bawah lampu jalan. Itu pertama kalinya. Dan aku berharap waktu akan terhitung hari yang telah berlalu dan memudar. Dalam waktu yang menyebar. Tak peduli betapa aku merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa mendengar kenanganmu. Aku merindukanmu lagi. Aku sedang memikirkanmu terutama lebih di hari ini. Angin yang hangat mengingatkanku lagi pada saat itu. Kau dan aku saat itu. Kita masih ragu-ragu untuk sementara dan belum tahu harus mengatakan apa. Lucu sekali. Dua bocah berseragam sama yang berdiri dan saling menatap. Karena aku akan menangis sambil menunggumu.

Aku berjalan untuk sementara. Kemudian aku berhenti dan saat aku melihat kembali. Rasanya seperti kau akan berdiri di sana seperti hari itu. Aku merasakan air mata datang. Hatiku tak bisa melupakanmu lagi dan aku menunggu untuk sementara waktu. Dalam angin yang lewat. Di jalan kita dulu berjalan bersama-sama. Dalam lagu yang ku dengar. Kamu berada di sana, memanggilku, seperti saat hari itu. Tak peduli betapa keras aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Tak peduli betapa aku merindukanmu. Kau, pada saat itu, aku mengingatmu. Aku hanya ingin mengingat dirimu yang indah. Di suatu tempat, di suatu hari nanti, aku bertemu denganmu lagi dan jatuh cinta lagi. Ketika aku melihatmu kau seolah-olah seseorang yang akan pergi jauh. Namun kau meyakinkanku kalau kau tidak akan pergi. Sesuatu dalam diriku terus terluka. Bagaimana jika kita benar benar terpisah? Bagaimana jika aku harus melupakanmu dan kau sungguh hilang dari pikirku? Itu menakutkan. Bahkan saat ini saat kau benar benar telah pergi dariku. Aku melihatmu seperti itu lagi. Seperti itu pertama kalinya. Kau yang hanya tersenyum dan berdiri di seberang sana. Seolah-olah aku tak akan melihatmu ketika esok datang. Kau yang ingin kugapai sampai akhir telah meninggalkanku.

Jimin pov end.

Jimin berhenti di sana. Di perempatan jalan di bawah lampu merah. Di mana memori lama masih terlihat jelas di tempat itu. Memori indah yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Jalan yang telah mengabadikan indahnya masa masa saat bersama Jungkook terlihat masih sama. Meski itu sudah lama sekali karena delapan tahun sudah berlalu dari terakhir dia berjalan bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai itu di jalan itu. Saat ia berjalan di sana, hanya bersama Jungkook yang menggandeng erat tangannya. Mereka tertawa dan berbicara banyak hal. Sepanjang jalan terasa menyenangkan. Jimin masih ingat itu.

Salah satu tokoh mungkin telah meninggalkan cerita, namun kisahnya masih terputar sebagai film yang indah. Dan seorang tokoh baru muncul, mewarnai harinya, meski itu tidak akan pernah bisa sama seperti yang sebelumnya, tidak bisa di pungkiri, 'Taehyung' adalah cinta terakhirnya.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang berdiri di seberang sana. Jungkook, seperti kebiasaannya tersenyum manis sedikit menggoda dan memberikan flying kiss pada Jimin. Membuat namja itu tersipu dan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Senyuman yang masih sama, dan perasaan yang juga tidak berubah. Namun itu kemudian semakin terlihat samar dan Jungkook tidak benar benar ada di sana. Semuanya melebur seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Jimin menunduk menatap cincinnya dan tersenyum tipis menyadari itu. Menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan pernah berdiri di sana lagi, meski hanya untuk tersenyum padanya atau bahkan menyapa. Air mata itu pun terjatuh membawa sejuta kerinduan yang ia rasakan pada kekasihnya, Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi dokter Park,,,!"panggil seorang pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celana itu. Jimin segera mengusap air matanya tak membiarkan pemuda itu tahu lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang ternyata terlihat maskulin dan semakin dewasa itu. Namun masih saja konyol dengan senyum kotaknya.

"Selamat pagi direktur Kim,,"balas Jimin riang. Keduanya saling menatap sebentar, seperti menahan tawa dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian mereka dengan tiba tiba tertawa renyah.

"Astaga,, ini terasa canggung,,,,"ujar Taehyung memijat dahinya,

"Kau benar,,,"sahut Jimin,

Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Merindukan temapt ini, ya,"

"Ne,,,"

"Jimin ah,,!"

"Wae,,,?"

"Ayo kita pergi liburan musim ini,,"

"Mwoya,,,! Aku baru saja sampai seminggu yang lalu, aku bahkan masih merindukan kamarku,,,"gerutu Jimin dengan malas.

"Aku,,?. . . Kau tidak merindukanku,,?. . Jahat sekali,,,"Taehyung memprotesnya dengan nada bicara yang lucu, apalagi pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itu semakin menggemaskan.

"Ya,,! Kau di sampingku sekarang,, untuk apa aku merindukanmu,,,!"tukas namja itu dengan ketus tanpa menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Innocent,

"Aigoo,,, kau yakin tidak mau heoh,,,?!. Padahal aku berencana pergi ke Jerman dan mengunjungi Romantic Road,,,"kali ini Taehyung kembali dengan nada bicaranya seperti saat menggoda namja yang manis itu.

Jimin terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Kau. . !"dengan mata bulat penuh tak percaya, ia menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan paspornya,, sayang sekali kalau ini di batalkan,,,"ujar Taehyung sambil mengipas ngipaskan paspor itu di depan dadanya dengan raut muka innocent.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang mau kesana,,,"Jimin mrengek,

"Aku mau bilang tapi kau sudah mengeluh,, merindukan kasurmu lah,, apa lah,, bla bla bla,,,"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada mendengar itu terlebih Taehyung mengimitasi gaya bicaranya tadi.

"Jangan membuatku gerah Chim,,, Kau terlihat imut jika seperti itu,,. . . "

Jimin tidak menghiraukannya. Taehyung semakin gemas melihatnya dan secara tiba tiba dia merangkul tubuh Jimin,,

"Yakk,,!"pekik namja itu yang shock karena Taehyung menautkan tangannya erat sekali di pinggannya. Jimin pun terpaksa mengikuti Taehyung yang membawanya berjalan.

"Kita harus bersiap siap karena jadwal penerbangannya nanti sore,,,"

"MWOO,,! . . . Kenapa mendadak sekali,,,,!"umpat Jimin kesal.

"Mianhae,,,"namun Taehyung hanya terseyum bodoh menanggapinya sembari mencondongkan wajahnya pada Jimin. Sungguh Jimin berani bersumpah bahwa Taehyung sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook, konyol dan sedikit gila, namun itu berhasil membuatnya bertahan menjalani hidup hingga sepuluh tahun ini tanpa Jungkook. Karena Taehyung berbeda, dia juga akan memberikan warna yang berbeda dalam kisahnya.

"Lepaskan aku Tae,, orang orang melihat,,,"Jimin agak risih karena benar benar tidak ada jarak di antara mereka,

"Biarkan saja ,, mereka kan punya mata,,,"

"Kau menjengkelkan,,!"

Taehyung tidak menggubris dan malah menyeringai kepadanya. Jimin pun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chim Chim,,,!"

Tak ada respon.

"CHIM Chim,,!"

Masih diam,,,

"CHIM CHIM,,,!"

"WAEEEE,,,!?"

"Ayo kita menikah,,,!"

"Tidak mau,,, kau selalu membuatku kesal,,,!"jawab Jimin pura pura, karena sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut,

Taehyung terdiam dan menjadi sedikit muram,

"Aku seperti itu karena aku mencintaimu,,,!"

"Apa itu cara mencintai seseorang,,!"protes Jimin, dia ingin mengetes.

Taehyung berhenti, begitu pula Jimin,

"Ya,, ini caraku,,, ini caraku mencintaimu. . . Ini seperti jalanku untuk mencintaimu. Lagi pula dengan cara seperti itu kau juga menjadi sering memikirkanku,,, iya kan,,?"tunjuk Taehyung pada kekasihnya itu,

Jimin terdiam,, kata kata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang hingga kini masih ia cintai meski sudah ada Taehyung yang mengisi hatinya. 'The Way I Loved You',, sepertinya setiap orang memang memiliki cara masing masing untuk melampiaskan cintanya. Dan mungkin ini memang cara Kim Taehyung mencintai seorang Park Jimin. Tak ada yang salah, karena Jimin benar benar menjadi memikirkan pemuda itu sebab kelakuannya yang menjengkelkan.

"Aku serius, Park Jimin,, aku janji akan berubah asal kau menikah denganku,,,"ujar Taehyung dengan nada yang sendu menangkupkan wajah Jimin. Jimin yang tertunduk karena pipinya merah menatapnya dengan tatapan layu.

"Kau sedang melamarku. . ?!"

"Ne,, aku sedang melamarmu,,, cincinnya ada si saku kemejaku,,,"kata Taehyung yang berubah mood dengan cepat sambil melihat Jimin mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil cincin di sakunya.

"YAKK,,! Inikah caramu melamarku HEOH,,,!?"sungut Jimin yang tidak percaya dengan cara itu dan langsung memukul lengan Taehyung.

"Wae,,? Kau tidak suka yaa,,?"tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya dan sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang salah.

"ANIYO,, aku membencinya,, ini sama sekali tidak menarik,,,"tegas Jimin kesal sambil memukul dada bidang Taehyung. Dia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung,

"Akh,,! Arrasseo Arrasseo,,,! Jangan ambil cincinnya,,,Aku akan melakukannya dengan SANGAT ROMANTIS saat kita sampai di sana,,. . PUAS,,!,"ujar Taehyung terlihat kesal. Jimin berhenti, merasa bersalah. Ia lalu berbalik melihat Taehyung,

"Kau kesal yaa,,,?"

"TIDAK,,"

"BAGUSLAH,,,"sahut Jimin seenaknya dan kembali berbalik berjalan terlebih dahulu. Melihat itu Taehyung menjadi semkin gemas dan langsung berlari kembali menggapai tubuh Jimin untuk mendekat padanya,

. . .

"Kau menjengkelkan Chim,,!"ujarTaehyung tanpa melihat Jimin, padahal dia sedang merangkulnya sekarang,

"Woah,, kau pintar membalik kata kata,,,"Jimin terperangah tak percaya dengan sikap pemuda di sampingnya itu,

"Chiiiim,,,!"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf,,"

"Kalau begitu cium aku,,,"

"Shirreo,,!"

". . Di pipi saja,,"rengek Taehyung yang dengan tiba tiba menjadi kekanak kanakan.

"Anya,!"

"Chim Chim,!"

"Anya,!"

"CHhiimm,,,"

"Anyaa,,,!

"CHIIM,,!"

 _'PLAKKK,,!'_

"Awwkk,,,,,"tepat di pipnya,

". . . . . ."

"Sakit,,?"

"Ini panas sekali,,"

'CHUP..!'kecup Jimin pada akhirnya. Meski singkat itu membuat Taehyung goyah.

"Oh,,?! Chim,,?"

Jimin tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa apa, sementara Taehyung yang pipinya semakin panas, berusaha mati matian menghalau rasa berdebarnya,

"Mianhae,,"ujar Jimin kemudian. Taehyung tertegun dan menatapnya,

"Emhh... Saranhae Yeongweonhi,,"

"Nado, saranghae,,"

Taehyung semakin memeluk tubuh itu erat tak akan dia lepaskan, dan Jimin tersenyum bahagia akan hari esok yang lebih baik. Meski esok masih akan menjadi misteri, kini Jimin tidak takut lagi, bagaimana dunia akan menganggapnya, pria yang kini sudah dewasa telah membawanya penuh keyakinan, dan dia adalah cinta terakhirnya,

 _ **END. . .**_

VMinKook

The Way I Loved You | Selena Gomez

 _Everything's cool, yeah_

Segalanya baik-baik saja, yeah

 _It's all gonna be okay, yeah_

Semua kan seperti sedia kala, yeah

 _And I know,_

Dan aku tahu

 _Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday_

Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menertawai ini

 _But not today, no_

Tapi tidak hari ini, tidak

 _Cause I don't feel so good_

Karena perasaanku sedang tidak bahagia

 _I'm tangled up inside_

Hatiku gelisah

 _My heart is on my sleeve_

Isi hatiku jelas terlihat

 _Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

Esok adalah misteri bagiku

CHORUS

 _And it might be wonderful_

Dan mungkin saja akan dahsyat

 _It might be magical_

Mungkin saja akan menyenangkan

 _It might be everything I've waited for_ ,

Mungkin saja sesuatu yang

 _A miracle_

Keajaiban

Oh, but even if I fall in love

Oh, tapi meskipun aku jatuh cinta

 _Again with someone new_

(Jatuh cinta) lagi pada orang lain

 _It could never be the way I loved you_

Rasanya takkan pernah sama seperti cintaku padamu

 _Letting you go is_

Melepaskanmu sungguh

 _Making me feel so cold, yeah_

Membuatku kedinginan, yeah

 _And I've been_

Aku tlah

 _Trying to make believe it doesn't hurt_

Berusaha berpura-pura semua ini tidak menyakitkan

 _But that makes it worse, yeah_

Tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin parah, yeah

 _See, I'm a wreck inside_

Lihat, hatiku hancur

 _My tongue is tied and my whole_

Lidahku kelu dan seluruh

 _Body feels so weak_

Tubuhku terasa lemas

 _The future may be all I really need_

Mungkin hanya masa depan lah yang benar-benar kubutuhkan

 _Like a first love,_

Seperti cinta pertama

 _The one and only true love_

Satu-satunya cinta sejati

 _Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah_

Tidakkah itu tertulis di wajahku, yeah

 _I loved you like you loved me_

Aku pernah mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku

 _Like something pure and holy_

Seperti sesuatu yang murni dan suci

 _Like something that can never be replaced_

Seperti sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa digantikan

 _And it was be wonderful,_

Dan cinta itu dahsyat

 _It was magical,_

Cinta itu menyenangkan

 _It was everything I've waited for_ ,

Cinta itu sesuatu yang kunantikan

 _A miracle_

Keajaiban

 _And if I should ever fall in love_

Dan andai aku jatuh cinta

 _Again with someone new_

Lagi pada orang lain

 _Oh, It could never be the way_

Oh, rasanya takkan pernah sama

 _No, It will never be the way_

Tidak, rasanya takkan pernah sama

 _I loved you_

Seperti cintaku padamu


End file.
